


Orre's Unlikely Heroes

by mysterywriter5775



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Retelling of the game, Slow Burn, thief turned hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterywriter5775/pseuds/mysterywriter5775
Summary: Wes has lived with Snagem his whole life. But when a choice to run away goes astray thanks to a rescue him and his new companion Rui will set out across the vast region of Orre to not only save the mysterious shadow Pokemon but the region itself. And things won't be easy. Not with two criminal organizations on their trail.





	1. And so it Begins

Gonzap scowled, pacing his office in fury. Occasionally he would glance at the time before slamming his fist into a desk or wall. Nearby the unlucky grunt who got stuck there, Biden winced when this would happen. "Where is he? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago. And I don't like to be kept waiting." Gonzap hissed. 

Biden winced, taking a careful step back "Perhaps he got held up?" he offered. 

Gonzap let out an angry snarl, lashing out and tossing his desk into a wall "Held up? held up? Well it will be the last time. This I promise." he snarled. 

 

Biden gulped, watching his boss nervously. It wasn't often he got worked up in this kind of temper "Perhaps he went out on another mission?" he suggested. 

It would seem like the kind of thing for the top snagger in the organization to do after all. But Gonzap turned to Biden with a growl, grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him against a wall "If that little brat is out again then somebody will pay. Including him." he hissed. 

He then threw Biden to the ground, resuming his pacing "I have given him everything. Clothes, food, shelter. And yet he had continued to defy me time and again. I can over look the uniform. I can overlook his refusal to do our missions to do his own. But ignoring my summons is the final straw. When he gets here his precious Pokemon are mine. His head is mine. His very life is mine. Mark my words today he draws his last breath." he snarled. 

Biden winced from his position on the ground. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the young snagger. Unfortunately this wasn't Wes's first time vanishing on them. He should have known it was only a matter of time before the boss snapped and went for blood. Biden then breathed a sigh of relief as Wakin looked in, pausing with a raised eyebrow at the scene "Something I miss?" he asked dryly. 

Gonzap looked at him with a fierce glare "Where is Wes?" he demanded. 

Wakin looked at him in confusion "I just saw him a few minutes ago on his way to grab the snag machine. He said you talked to him and gave him a new mission." he reminded. 

Gonzap froze in place, staring at Wakin in confusion "I never gave such..." 

BOOM! 

Biden yelped, throwing his arms over his head as an explosion rocked the building, sending debris falling on their heads. 

Wakin swore, stumbling into a wall but Gonzap remained steady, his hands grabbing onto the fallen desk with enough force to splinter it as he stared at Wakin seriously "Consider Wes Wolf as a traitor. He is to be treated as such. I want him brought to me alive. It doesn't have to be in one piece. Mark my words I will scatter his ashes across Orre as a warning to not mess with me. Now go." he said, his voice eerily calm. 

Wakin nodded, hurrying to turn down the stairs, stumbling as another explosion shook the building. Biden couldn't help the slightest whimper as he rose to his feet, quickly escaping out of the office and away from Gonzap. At the bottom of the stairs he stopped, looking at Wakin with wide terrified eyes. 

Wakin however shook his head "Nothing we can do. Wolf's a dead man walking." he said. 

Biden nodded, feeling an icy feeling in his heart. But he knew his duty. They all did. He quickly parted from Wakin to spread the word. Dead man walking indeed.

line break

Wes smiled as he felt the breeze on his face, glancing back at the smoke behind him that once had been his home "Sorry guys. You leave me with no choice." he muttered. 

But he still couldn't stop his smile. He was free. Well, sorta. He wasn't an idiot. He knew Gonzap would hunt him down like an angry pack of Mightyena. He wouldn't stop till he saw him dead. But even still there was a sense of freedom. He then looked down at his two partners in crime "What do you guys say, one stop at the outskirt stand for gas, head to Phenac for supplies and then off to freedom?" he asked. 

Umbreon gave a happy yip while Espeon crooned happily, licking it's paw to clean it's fur. Why? Wes had no idea. Especially while breezing along in his bike. But he had learned long ago not to question Espeons pride in his fur coat. All he could do was to help him out later. So in the mean time he grinned down at his two treasured companions before his gaze moved to something else. The snag machine on his arm. Finally he frowned before averting his gaze. The snag machine. Snaggem's worst possession in his opinion. At least it was. A device capable of snagging without fail. Sure Wes would admit. He was a thief. But even he had morals. And he couldn't keep this up. This life of thievery and pokesnatching. He saw the rest of the team. They were all fading. The older they got the more they could barely battle. Let alone snag. And their pokemon fared worst. Wes didn't want that. Not for Espeon and Umbreon. The three of them would get strong another way. No longer relying on Snaggem. 

He then heaved a heavy sigh of relief as he saw the outskirts stand distinct shape forming up ahead. He had heard stories and passed by it plenty of times but he had to admit, he was curious to see what it actually looked like inside. Was the inside as interesting at the outside? The eighteen year old wanted to know. He grinned as he parked, shooting a passing glance at the truck parked out front as he recalled his Pokemon. 

But then he did a double take before groaning in exasperation "Amatuers." he muttered, seeing the wriggling sack. 

Didn't they know that the Pokemon could get heat stroke in this heat? He took a step towards the truck, intending on helping out the Pokemon before two figures exited, talking loudly. Wes's eye twitched in irritation. These were two people he would love to flatten. He watched as they got into the truck, driving off. He immediately couldn't help but roll his eyes, moving to get gas in his bike, going in and giving the guy at the counter the money for it. But something drew him back out, drew his eyes towards that truck. Orre was survival of the fittest. For people and Pokemon. If the Pokemon got taken then it got taken. No sleep lost. But something told him to follow. 

"Espi?" Wes looked down, seeing Espeon having come out of it's poke ball. It too was staring after the truck, now long gone. 

Wes frowned, looking down at the psychic fox "Well Espeon, what do you say? Shall we go after them?" he asked. 

Espeon looked up at him before letting out a bark, bounding over to the side car and leaping in. Wes sighed at that, cutting off the gas "If I end up regretting this, I blame it on you." he warned. 

Unfortunately Espeon's answering bark was a little to happy at that. Always a worrying sign.

line break

It took the snagger about an hour to reach the next city, Phenac. Orre's jewel of the desert. A city that was made almost entirely of an oasis where water flowed freely. A rarity in the desert for certain. And up front was the truck with the two obnoxious guys loading the bag off of it. Wes parked his bike a ways away before sneaking up to watch. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger as people seemed to turn a blind eye to the blatant pokenapping. If people would just stand up then there would be no reason for people like him to exist. No Team Snaggem. No Gonzap. They would have lead very different lives.

"Blegh! Help! Help! Kidnappers!" a female voice suddenly shouted. 

Wes's head shot up sharply at that while the watchers drew in sharp breaths before turning. That truly infuriated the snagger. "Survival of the Fittest. Well forget this." he said, standing tall and marching forward "Hey! Drop her!" he shouted. 

Immediately the two jumped, the bag slipping from their grip, landing with a yelp from it's occupant. Immediately one of the thugs held out two poke balls "You wanna stop us? I'd like to see you try! Go my Whismur!" he shouted. 

Wes almost laughed at seeing the two Pokemon. This wouldn't even be a challenge "Espeon, Umbreon. Take em down." he ordered. 

His two eons lunged forward in a fury, quickly taking on the Pokemon without orders from Wes. Wes however wasn't concerned. Quickly he approached the bag while the goons were distracted, grabbing it and moving it away from them before taking out a pocket knife "Hold still. I don't want to cut you." he said. 

Immediately the person in the bag fell still as Wes began cutting at the knot, quickly severing it. He was right though. These punks were definitely amateurs. Within no time the knot was cut open and the sack fell open to reveal a girl about his age, her blue eyes wide with fear as she looked up at him. But Wes ignored her now she was free. She had already apparently managed to get out of most her binding while in the sack. It was obvious she could handle the rest. He turned his full attention to the battle, whistling softly as Espeon and Umbreon sent the Whismur flying into the two goons. he then stepped forward, earning their attention and getting worried looks from the two. 

Wes fixed them with a cool glare "I will say this once. Leave her, leave town, and don't let me see you again." he said coldly. 

The two yelped in fear before scrambling away, their Whismur waddling behind them, barely managing to make it into the truck before they drove off. Wes sighed in relief at that before turning to the girl, seeing her trembling in fear. But already two of the bystanders were at her side, helping her. Though apparently the knots were more complicated for them than he assumed because they still hadn't gotten them undone. With an irritated sigh he gripped his knife in his hands, kneeling in front of the girl. 

Immediately she drew in a sharp breath, flinching away from him "Who are you?" she demanded. 

Immediately one of the others gave her a reassuring smile "It's alright. He's the one who got you away from those goons." she assured. 

The girl looked up at him hesitantly before biting her lip, carefully extending her wrists so that he could cut them free. He frowned as he grabbed her wrist firmly, looking up at her seriously "You need to try and stop shaking. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." he said, his voice coming out cooler than he meant. 

But it seemed to work. The girl took a deep breath and slowly her trembling eased, allowing Wes to quickly cut through the bindings on her hands before he moved to get the ones on her feet "Thank you. I honestly thought I was a goner there. I really appreciate it." she said softly. 

Wes nodded at that "It's alright. Though next time I would suggest using your Pokemon to defend yourself." he warned. 

The girl immediately blushed "Uh...I'm not a trainer. I actually left my home town because I had problems not being a trainer. I was kind of hoping for a new start." she said softly. 

Immediately the woman who had come over snorted "You're in the wrong region for that honey." she snorted.

Rui flinched at that while the other guy, a male with a Castform behind him, glared at her. He then gave Rui a reassuring smile "You should go talk to the mayor, Escade. He can help you." he offered. 

The girl looked at him before looking worriedly at Wes "Can you come with? Please?" she begged softly. 

Wes hesitated before sighing "Whatever. As long as we make it quick. I have places to be you know." he warned. 

The girl nodded gratefully "Thank you. I'm Rui by the way." she introduced, holding out her hand. 

Wes smiled at that, ever so slightly "Leo." he answered, giving her his usual cover. 

Rui gave him a grateful smile as he held out his hand, helping her to her feet. She stumbled slightly, wincing "Wow. I think my foots asleep." she said, blushing ever so slightly. 

Wes snorted "You'll survive." he said, rolling his eyes. 

Rui gave him a small smile before he moved away, motioning with his head "Come on. This way." he said, moving and adjusting his goggles so that they were on his face, covering his scar. 

He already had somewhat accurate wanted posters everywhere. But his scar was his most distinctive feature. He couldn't risk having the mayor notice him because of that. He lead her through the town, ignoring her curious glances around. He wasn't slowing his pace. If she got lost, she got lost. Obviously she wasn't a survivor. Honestly Wes wasn't sure why he stepped in. She obviously didn't fit in. 

That woman was right. 

She was definetly in the wrong region. 

Soon enough they made it to mayor Escade's place. Wes glanced back briefly to make sure Rui was still following before reaching for the door. Before he could however the door opened, a taller man opening the door and stepping out, pausing in surprise at seeing them. Wes felt his breath hitch as he saw this man. He wasn't a man to fear much. Living with Snaggem cured that. But when faced with this man? He felt fear. 

A solid deep rooted fear. 

The man then gave a pleasant smile and Wes stiffened, feeling a shiver go down his back "Ah, sorry. I was just leaving. You are looking for the mayor?" he asked. 

Wes nodded silently, not trusting himself to talk. Every single instinct in him screamed at him to run, run, run! The man then nodded "I look forward to battling you in the future. I hope we meet again." he said before walking away. 

Wes couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. That man was terrifying and he wasn't even sure why. Rui placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped "Everything okay Leo?" she asked. 

Wes nodded "yeah. I'm fine. Come on. This is Escade's place." he said, opening the door and moving for her to enter. 

Rui gave him a briefly concerned look before nodding, moving inside to the cool interior. Wes could barely hide his sneer of disgust at the fat mayor. It was obvious that someone benefited from Phenac's success. This was a man he would have no problem robbing. He was practically begging for it. And the sickening sweet smile he had when he looked up only completed the image "Ah, guests. How can I help you? It appears you are not from this town." he observed. 

Rui nodded "Yes sir. I had been kidnapped. Leo here saved me before bringing me here." she said softly.

Immediately the mayor looked concerned "Kidnapped? Oh dear, are you alright?" he asked. 

Rui nodded timidly "Yes sir. Though I am sure if Leo hadn't shown up when he did I would have been a goner." she said. 

She then shivered, wrapping her arms around herself "Sir? If I may be honest I think I was kidnapped for a reason. I had just called the two men out on their Pokemon." he said. 

Wes couldn't suppress his scoff. If she was upset about a cheating battle she was in for a sore surprise. Even Escade let out a sad chuckle, standing and studying his book shelf "Unfortunately my dear most people aren't the most honest with battles. We try to keep it under control but alas, it's near impossible." he said sadly. 

Rui however shook her head "No sir. The Pokemon was aggressive. Overly so. It almost...it almost killed another trainers Pokemon. And it had an aura. A black aura. But inside it felt like the Pokemon's soul was crying in pain." she said in distress. 

Immediately Wes looked at her in surprise while Escade tensed ever so slightly. Wes turned to her with an appraising look but Escade kept his back to him "Is that so? Well that certainly does deserve an investigation. Tell you what, how about you go check out our Colosseum and come back tomorrow? I'll get started tonight." he assured. 

Rui nodded before turning to Wes "Will you stay with me tonight? Please? At least until I can get a few answers?" she asked. 

Wes sighed, but nodded silently. He could do one night. Snaggem would need time to regather anyways. He could use this time to stock up. Rui smiled brightly "Thank you. Thank you so much." she said earnestly. 

Wes paused before giving her a small smile. An honest smile "Yeah. No problem." he said softly. 

They then said their farewells to Mayor Escade, promising to return the next day. Once out in the town Rui turned to Wes giving him a bright smile "So shall we head to the Colosseum?" she asked. 

Wes however stretched "It's getting a bit late." he said. 

And he didn't want to be out on the streets more than necessary. Unfortunately he didn't know where he would be staying. Normally he would stay with his bike but with an extra head that made it difficult. He was used to sleeping in his side car. But he doubted she would be. And he couldn't stay in a poke center. He still had wanted posters there. Rui however grinned "Please! You beat those guys Pokemon right? So you must be an awesome battler. And it's still fairly early. Come on, what do you say?" she asked, holding his hand. 

He looked at her in surprise, his gaze moving to where she held onto his hand. She seemed earnest. The people from earlier were right. She truly didn't belong in Orre. To be this trusting to hold onto a stranger. He could lead her anywhere and she probably wouldn't suspect a thing. But it was almost...refreshing. Despite himself he found himself smiling in fond exasperation "Very well." he said, taking the lead, pulling his hand away from hers while keeping his distance. 

Her companionship was nice but he would likely never see her again after the next day if all went well. They walked in silence though it seemed nice. She was still looking around as curiously as she had before but she kept pace as he lead her up to the Colosseum. Once inside he went to the desk "Hi, I'd like to compete in the Colosseum." he told the lady. 

The lady looked up with an apologetic smile "Sorry. Registrations full for the day. You'll have to come back tomorrow." she said apologetically. 

Rui's face immediately fell at that "Oh. Well that's a shame. I was really hoping to see you battle." she said to Wes. 

She then shrugged "Oh well, maybe later." she said, heading to the entrance. 

Wes followed her with a sad smile "Not likely." he said softly so that she wouldn't hear. 

He watched, following at a slower pace while contemplating the issue of where they will stay. He almost ran into her when he exited the building where she had stopped, an odd look on her face "Who are those people? What's up with those outfits?" she asked. 

Wes looked up and tensed, his blood freezing. Immediately he stepped forward, pushing Rui behind him "Stay behind me, no matter what." he said firmly. 

Rui immediately tensed, looking at him worriedly, fear clear in her eyes as the three Snagem members marched up to them. Wes straightened up, crossing his arms "Wakin." he greeted cordially. 

Wakin scowled as he approached, looking furious "Hey, Wes! We've finally found you! You filthy double crossing traitor! Wrecking the hide out wasn't enough for you?! So you rip off the snag machine? You've got some nerve!" he spat. 

Rui frowned at that "I think you have the wrong person. This is Leo. Now you should go." she said. 

Wes shot her a look, impressed. But Wakin growled "Leo? You're going by that name? Sorry girly but this traitors name is Wes." he spat. 

Rui hesitated at that, looking at Wes in concern "Who are these people? Huh? Are they Team Snagem?! And what did they mean by traitor? Leo...you mean..." she trailed off. 

One of the other grunts snorted "That's right, pretty Lady! He's from Team Snagem, just like us! But he's no ordinary member. He's a snagger. He's the best in Team Snagem at snagging pokemon without fail." he boasted. 

Wes scowled angrily even as Rui turned to him, looking at him fearfully. The way everyone else looked at him when they found out who he was "No way! Is it true Leo?" she whispered. 

Wes scowled, glaring darkly at Wakin "It was. But not anymore." he said firmly. 

Wakin growled at that "Hey, enough of this. Hand it over! Give back the snag machine you ripped off from the hideout!" he demanded. 

Rui bit her lip at that, looking at Wes "Snag machine? Do you really have something like that?" she asked. 

One of the grunts frowned at that "Hey isn't that the girl Miror B. was after?" he asked. 

Wakin paused, truly looking at Rui before smiling "Well what do you know. You certaintly have an eye for value Wolf. The snag machine and the aura girl. How about you just go ahead and hand them over?" he asked. 

Rui tensed fearfully, backing away from Wes as she watched him in fear. But Wes stood tall "No. I'm done taking your orders and I'm done taking Gonzap's orders. Now back off before you regret it." he hissed. 

Wakin however snorted "Yeah. Not going to happen." he said. 

Wes growled angrily before freezing as he heard Rui's startled shout. He spun around, seeing one of the grunts grab her, somehow managing to sneak around. Wes scowled at that, turning his head towards Wakin "Let her go." he snarled. 

Wakin snorted "What do you care about some nobody like her? Besides, you aren't in a position to bargain." he pointed out. 

Wes scowled however, holding out his arm with the snag machine "You take her and I will disappear. And what's more, I will destroy it. I will send it back to you personally in a shoe box. Burnt, mangled, and destroyed well beyond any fixing. I know the drill. This is a once in a life time device. The only way to replicate it is with the original. You want to tell Gonzap the news?" he threatened. 

Wakin scowled at that, his smug look being replaced with something darker. His fists clenched as he looked from the girl to Wes. Finally he lowered his head in defeat "Let go of the girl." he said. 

The grunt scowled, shoving Rui into Wes's arms. Wes immediately felt his shoulders lower in relief as he pulled her to him. He then smirked at Wakin "You just made a big mistake." he said. 

He then tossed out two pokeballs "Espeon! Umbreon! Stop them!" he shouted. 

Immediately the two eons sprung out of their poke balls, springing at the men. Immediately Wakin snarled, launching his own Pokemon. A Koffing and Corphish. The two fox Pokemon jumped to Wes and Rui's defense, countering the Pokemon while Wes lunged forward, punching at one of the goons before kicking the second off of the stairs to the fountain below. He then whirled around to face Wakin, his timing just seconds to slow as Wakin slammed his fist in his face, knocking Wes back and onto the ground. Immediately the other grunt lunged forward, shaking off Wes's hit to tackle him from behind, forcing him to his knees. Wes gave a grunt as he was brought down, facing Wakin. Rui gave a worried gasp at that, looking around for help. But everyone who was watching turned away at her pleading looks. That made her eyes widen in horror as she turned back to Wes. 

Wakin smirked at that, rubbing his hand "That was far more satisfactory than I thought it would be." he said smugly. 

Wes snorted at that, turning and spitting out a wad of blood from a split lip he earned from the punch "You were always stronger than me. But Orre's not all about the strength of the trainer. It's the strength of the trainers Pokemon." he said fiercely. 

At that moment Umbreon jumped on Wakin, using bite on his shoulder and making him yowl in pain while Espeon jumped on Wes's shoulder, using hypnosis on the trainer behind him. Unfortunately when he fell he fell forward, pinning Wes to the ground. The sandy haired young man scowled, squirming his way out from under the man and scrambling to his feet. He then grabbed Rui's wrist, taking off towards the closest exit, his Pokemon following behind. "Where are we going!?" Rui shouted. 

Wes frowned "Going for my bike. We can come back tomorrow but right now it's best to head for the desert." he said curtly. 

Rui nodded "So you're...Wes? Of Snagem?" she asked. 

Wes frowned before sighing, pulling her over to his bike "I was. But I quit. I needed to protect my Pokemon." he said, looking over to the Eeveelutions that padded up to him, their eyes as trusting as ever. 

He then recalled them with a sad smile. Seeing that Rui looked at him curiously before her gaze moved to his arm "And...a snag machine?" she asked. 

Wes nodded, readying the side car for Rui to sit in "It takes ordinary poke balls and converts them to snag balls capable of stealing any Pokemon from any trainers." he said. 

He then stopped, turning and looking at her solemnly "I understand you are probably afraid of me. And I know you probably won't want to trust me. But I swear to you I will protect you at least until we can get back to the mayors tomorrow." he swore. 

Rui hesitated at that and Wes sighed heavily, knowing there was no way to get her on her side. But then she leaned forward with a handkerchief, wiping some blood from his lip "You've still got some blood here. Hold still." she said. 

Wes blinked at that, looking down at her in surprise "But...you..." he hesitated, unsure of what to do. 

Rui gave him a soft, shy smile "You left them. And saved me. I'm from another region. Not blind. Everyone else turned a blind eye when I shouted for help. The only time they stepped in was after you did. And up there?" she asked, motioning behind her "You were hurt and on the ground. They were trying to take us both. Criminals. And the entire town would have let it happen. That is why...I know I can trust you." she said firmly. 

Wes blinked in surprise at that before smiling "Thank you." he said. 

Rui smiled at that before climbing into the side car "So where are we heading?" she asked. 

Wes smirked as he climbed on the bike "Out to the desert. We can come back tomorrow." he said. 

Rui however looked thoughtful "Actually...do you know a place we can buy poke balls? I have an idea. And I think I could use your help. If your up to it." she said hesitantly. 

She then took a deep breath before looking firm "Those Pokemon I mentioned? I want you to snag them. We need to get them away from those trainers. They will just hurt themselves and those around them. Someone needs to save them. I can see them if you snag them. Will you help me?" she asked. Wes blinked as she held out her hand, staring at it in surprise. 

He then looked at her face, seeing nothing but bright eyed determination "You realize this could be deadly. Right?" he asked. 

Rui nodded, looking solemn "Someone needs to save this region. We might be the only two who can or will." she pointed out. 

Wes nodded at that, grasping her hand "Very well. You have yourself a snagger. And I think I might know a place to get poke balls." he said, starting the bike before heading back out towards the outskirt stand.


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes gets a first hand look at these mysterious 'shady Pokemon'. And both of them get a look at just how dangerous these Pokemon can be.

They ended up staying a short distance from the outskirt stand that did in fact have a few (even if dust covered) poke balls. And then in the morning they ended up heading back to Phenac City, keeping a wary eye out for any Team Snagem members. Wes wasn't to concerned though. After the thorough beating they had taken the day before he figured they wouldn't dare show themselves for a while. They'd not only have to lick their wounded pride a bit but they'd have to plan a new strategy. 

So Wes was actually rather confident as he lead her to the mayors house once more. But as per the day before before he could knock someone exited the house. Three someones. All in the same , just different colored uniform "Everyone fan out! Guard the entrances!' the leader said, the three, fanning out to each exit of Phenac.

Wes frowned, pulling Rui close "Stay with me. I don't like this." he said, heading towards the mayors house, his guard on high alert, waiting for an ambush. 

He didn't know these guys. But they smelled like trouble to him. And inside the house he was only proven correct. Three men turned the moment he entered with Rui. Two of which were painfully familiar. And one of them pointed as soon as they entered "That's him! He's the brat who stole the aura girl!" the teen from yesterday accused. 

The one who had tried to abduct Rui. The tallest of the three frowned, tilting his head to the side and making his...if Wes were honest, rather ridiculous hair bounce "This is the one who gave you trouble? He's just a kid. Just...use that Pokemon I gave you. This should be no challenge for you. Now if you'll excuse me this is a waste of my time." he said, sauntering out of the house past Wes and Rui who skirted to give him a clear path. 

As soon as the door closed Wes smirked, holding out two pokeballs "Well it seems your babysitter is gone. So who's going first?" he asked. 

The first guy stepped forward, scowling angrily "Names Folly. This is payback for what you did to my Whismur!" he said, releasing the said Pokemon. 

Wes shook his head, almost sorry for the guy. "Espeon, Umbreon, destroy them." he said, unleashing his prized Pokemon. 

Immediately Espeon unleashed a psywave while Umbreon used bite, knocking out the Whismur in one hit each. The other then pushed his comrade aside, scowling dangerously "I'm Trudly. And I won't be as easily beaten as Folly." he said angrily.

He then released a Spinerak and Duskull. Something honestly sadder than the Whismur. Wes just sighed, waving a hand. He didn't even bother with commands. He didn't see a point. Both his Pokemon repeated his orders without question, KOing the Pokemon in, once more, single hits. Trudly scowled, his eyes darkening as he recalled his Pokemon "Fine. if you want to play it that way. Let's play." he muttered darkly. 

He then released a third Pokemon. Wes just shook his head at the Makuhita "You just don't learn. Do you?" he asked in amusement. 

But behind him Rui gasped in horror "Wes! That's the Pokemon! that's the one with the dark aura!" she said, terrified. 

Wes paused at that, holding up a hand to stall any movement from his Pokemon while he studied the Makuhita. It looked...angry, sure. But not unusual. What was so bad about this Pokemon? "Makuhita! Shadow Rush!" Trudly shouted. 

Wes tensed "Dodge it!" he cried, not recognizing the attack. 

But what he didn't understand was the Makuhita's aim was completely off. Even as both Espeon and Umbreon dodged it would have missed by a mile. But then his eyes widened and he recoiled. But it was to late. He cried out as Makuhita's fist collided roughly with his chest, a resounding crack echoing in the impact. He grunted as he flew back, flying against a book shelf and crashing to the floor amongst the rubble of the books. 

Immediately his own pokemon snarled but Wes held a hand "Espeon, Umbreon, tire down. Not take down." he grunted, a hand flying to his chest in pain. 

Rui gasped, quickly kneeling by his side, hands hovering over him in worry. But Wes however put a hand up, climbing to his knees and watching with a fiery gaze, grabbing a poke ball out of his pocket and watching. He then smiled in victory, throwing the poke ball out, ensnaring a startled Makuhita and trapping it within, watching as it wiggled once, twice, third. And finally it fell still with a resounding click. Wes smirked at that, his eyes blazing as his Pokemon moved to guard the poke ball, growls warning the men away "I win. Now get out." he hissed. 

The two men yelped as they fled the house, tripping over each other in fear. As soon as they were out of sight Wes groaned, feeling a wave of agony roll through his chest. Definitely a broken rib or two. "Wes? What can I do? Should I get help? Can you get to a poke center?" she asked worriedly. 

Wes shook his head "Can't do poke centers." he said. 

Rui looked confused at that "Why not? I'm sure the only people who possibly wouldn't be allowed at Pokemon centers are wanted...oh." she said, the horrified realization dawning on her face. 

Wes ignored it, grunting as he grabbed a shelf, hoisting himself to his feet before returning his Pokemon. Seeing that Rui grabbed the new poke ball warily, looking as though it might bite her "So now what?" she asked. 

Wes winced "Get to my bike. If we can make it to the next town over I've got a place to stay for the night." he managed through gritted teeth. 

Rui nodded, handing him the poke ball before going to his side, hesitating. She then grabbed his arm, looping it over her shoulders "Lean on me. At least till we know how bad it is." she fretted. 

Wes smiled, touched by the sentiment "It's fine. Probably just bruised." he lied smoothly even as he accepted her help out the door. 

They turned to head out of town, ready to hit the road but before they could someone called out to them "Hey! You two alright?" Wes and Rui paused, turning and seeing the Castform trainer from the previous day jogging up to them, looking concerned. 

Wes gave him a fake smile "It's fine. Nothing a good nights rest won't cure." he assured. 

The man frowned however and so did Rui, looking up at Wes in exasperation "He was hit by a Makuhita. Shadow rush. Whatever attack that is. It got him right in the chest." she explained. 

The man looked startled at that "But Pokemon aren't that aggressive. Not even here." he said in surprise. 

Wes frowned "Well this one certainly was." he muttered. 

The young man frowned at that, looking torn for a little. Finally he sighed, motioning with his head "Come on. My place is on the lower tier. And I've got a first aid kit." he said in resignation. 

Wes and Rui exchanged startled looks before Rui nodded, leading Wes to follow the guy. "Thank you. My names Rui by the way. And thanks for your help yesterday as well." she said gratefully. 

The man smiled at her warily "No Prob. Names Dash. Though you might not want to mention yesterday. Lots of people wouldn't look so well on you if they knew what happened." he said. 

Wes frowned even as Rui looked confused "Survival of the fittest." he muttered, making the girl even more perplexed. 

But she wisely decided not to comment on it, following the man to his house, trusting of this stranger in a way no normal person of Orre would do. Soon enough though, Dash lead them to a rather plain looking house on the lower tier, opening the door for them with a smile "Well this is it. Home sweet home." he said hesitantly. 

Wes gave him a grateful nod as Rui helped him over to the couch, helping him sit with a wince. Dash frowned at that, going to a cupboard "So what's up with this Pokemon? I had seen the weird men go into the mayors house before you. Is Escade alright?" he asked. 

Wes frowned "Nobody was home that we saw. Just those strange men." he said. 

Dash frowned, turning away from them to dig through his cupboard further "Odd. At any rate they've blocked every exit. There's no escaping town for anyone. So why'd they attack?" he asked. 

Rui sighed, sitting heavily next to Wes "It's because of me. I was in another town and saw that boy, Trudly,fighting another trainer. He was losing so he called out his Makuhita. It had the oddest aura. Like a shadow. I called him out on it but it seemed like no one could see it. Next thing I knew they had stuffed me in a bag. I don't know why. And at the Mayor's office they tried abducting me a second time." she said with a shiver. 

Dash frowned at that, finally digging out a first aid kit "And you helped her? Why? It's Orre. It's a Mightyena eat Mightyena world out there. Why help a stranger? Unless she's actually like your sister or something." he said warily. 

Wes shook his head, pulling his goggles up and pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off an impending migraine "Nope. Just met her for the first time yesterday. As for why I saved her? No clue. Just heard her in the sack and felt...furious. After I just felt like she needed protecting. Turns out she does." he said. 

Dash frowned "And what do you get out of this? You are very clearly from around here. You know how it works. What's your reward?" he asked. 

Rui frowned sourly "You know I'm right here, right? Orre can't be that bad." she defended. 

But Wes removed his fingers from his nose, looking at Dash in disbelief "You think I'm doing this for a reward? Does she honestly look like she has anything on her? No wallet. Only a few pokedollars sticking out of her back pocket which I'm sure the only reason she hasn't lost is because the amounts so little it's not worth it. I mean seriously, it wouldn't even afford bus fair. As for anything else? She's obviously naive. If I wanted favors in a different department I'd go pick up some chick in Pyrite. And for free if I charm them right." he said in offense. 

Dash did pause at that, looking at Rui with a searching look. But everything he said rang true, even though Rui was blushing and trying to protest that she did too have enough for bus fair! Or at least she did. She may have spent it on a snack... Dash cocked his head "Huh. And these pokemon? What'd you do with the one you snagged?" he asked. 

Immediately Wes tensed, looking up at him sharply "You know." he said dangerously. 

Dash frowned, twisting his hand to bring up a gun hiding under the first aid kit "I know. Wes Wolf, right? Infamous snagger?" he asked. 

Rui paled, shrinking in on herself "It's not his fault." she whispered, drawing the mans attention to her. 

She looked down "That pokemon...it almost killed that Kirlia. And when against Wes...it didn't go for his Pokemon at first. Flew right past him and did...this." she motioned. 

She felt her eyes watering "These Pokemon are terrifying. If left on the streets hundreds will get hurt." she whispered. 

Dash frowned "And your plans?" he asked. 

Wes shrugged "Not sure. She asked me to save the region. After that...we'll see. First things first. Gotta get these Pokemon away from the men who would use them against trainers." he said firmly. 

Dash paused at that, his hand with the gun lowering "Save the region? Are you both serious?" he asked, looking at them both. 

He then gave an incredulous laugh "That's a death sentence!" he said in disbelief. 

Wes shrugged "So is blowing up my old teams base. I did that too though. Your point? I'm still technically a teenager. I don't take orders well. Nor do I listen. Your point?" he asked. 

Dash gaped at him before laughing "Alright. I'll buy it for now. Now come on. Let's see that injury." he said, tucking the gun into his pocket for easy access. 

Wes however winced before reluctantly shrugging out of his jacket and showing a gun in a worn holster at his side. But he carefully removed it, placing it on his coat on a table. He then winced as he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. Dash's eyes widened and he dropped the first aid kit in shock while Rui drew in a sharp breath "You said...a Pokemon did this?" Dash breathed, swallowing heavily. 

Rui nodded "A Makuhita." she said shakily. 

Dash hesitated at that, slowly picking up the kit. Wes looked down before breathing in sharply. His chest was already bruising. Badly. And he could clearly see the uneven area where his ribs were broken. He closed his eyes, looking away. It wasn't like it was new information. He didn't need to look further. Dash swallowed again, looking at Wes warily "You did snag this Pokemon right? To get it off the streets?" he asked. 

Wes nodded "Yeah." he said softly. 

Dash nodded "Good. I hope you get them all. If this is the damage these Pokemon cause...they need to be stopped." he said shakily. 

He then moved to the couch, Rui getting up so he could sit next to Wes "Looks like broken ribs. You're in for a long recovery." he warned. 

Wes shook his head "I'll be fine. I've had worst in Snagem and been expected to work. I can deal with this." he said firmly. 

Dash hesitated at that "You're serious." he breathed. 

He then shook his head "Lean forward. We need to get that wrapped. Otherwise you risk puncturing a lung." he said. 

Wes nodded, leaning forward and groaning in pain. He was starting to lose it. He knew he'd been taught not to show pain in front of others. Show weakness. But with Rui nearby he felt...open. Even among other strangers. Carefully Dash pulled out the supplies before carefully working on Wes's chest "Well if you guys ever need I have a guest room and couch. You are welcome to stay here." he said solemnly. 

Wes blinked, looking up in surprise "Seriously?" he asked, stunned. 

Dash nodded "I mean...by Arceus you're going to need the help. Least I can do is offer an occasional bed, right? Since you can't exactly stay at poke centers. Do you have potions and revives?" he asked. 

Wes nodded "Yeah. That's the one thing I've got plenty of. Raided Snagem's base. Made sure to get lots of medical for my Pokemon." he said. 

Dash nodded "Alright. And we're done." he said. 

He leaned back to examine his handiwork, nodding in satisfaction at the bandages "That should do." he said. 

Wes nodded tiredly "Thank you." he said. 

Dash nodded, turning to Rui "Come on. Guest rooms this way. You guys might as well rest. The exits are blocked. If you're going to help then you might as well tackle them next." he said. 

Wes nodded, easing himself down on the couch, pulling his jacket over for a blanket "Head to the bed. I'm not going to move for the next few hours." he said. 

Rui nodded "Alright. I'll see you in the morning." she said, following after Dash to the room, leaving Wes to drift off. 

And as he did he found himself surprised. He felt comfortable even in a home he didn't know. Knowing that the owner could kill him in his sleep. It was odd. He had intended to disappear to Unova or something. But since encountering Rui...he wanted to try. Try to trust and try to be a better person. Maybe seeing auras wasn't her only ability.

line break

Wes groaned as something swatted at his face, rousing him from his slumber. Warily he opened his eyes, blinking in confusion "Cast?" the small Pokemon asked. 

Wes blinked again, shaking his head to clear his foggy vision. As it did he clearly saw the Castform floating in the dim light, holding a small cup up to him. Wes smiled as he saw it "Hey little guy. Thirsty?" he asked. 

He then carefully rose to a sitting position with a grunt, his ribs still aching but a lot better since they were bound. He then dug through his pack "Hold on one moment." he said, digging through his pack for a bottle of fresh water. 

He smiled as he unscrewed the cap, pouring some in the Castform's cup. "Sorry I don't have much else. Not sure how much water your trainer would have available in the desert." he said. 

Castform however gave a happy croon, drinking the water happily. Once it was done it flew over to a sink, setting it on the counter. Wes chuckled at that, pulling out his pokenav to check to time. He sighed, seeing it was only 4:30 in the morning. They still had a few hours till Rui would likely be up. "Castform? You down here?" a hushed voice asked. 

Wes smiled, looking towards the stairs and seeing a dark shape in the shadows "He's down here. Wanted a drink." Wes responded. 

"Cast!" the pokemon crooned, flying over and nuzzling Wes. 

The snagger chuckled again, tickling the Pokemons stomach "You're a little mischief maker, aren't you?" he asked. 

Castform crooned again. He then blinked as a soft light flicked on, revealing Dash next to a lamp, looking at Wes in surprise "Odd. Castform usually doesn't trust strangers." he said. 

Wes shrugged "Seems friendly enough." he said, yawning. 

Dash frowned a bit at that before glancing down, seeing the half used bottle of fresh water on the table. He then blinked "That's not mine. Did you give him some of yours?" he asked. 

Wes winced a bit "I wasn't sure if you had any available. In Snagem waters pretty scarce so I figured I would just give him some of mine instead of bugging you." he said apologetically. 

Dash shook his head "No. Thank you. I mean, water a bit better around here being next to an oasis but...thanks." he said softly, surprised. 

Wes gave a small smile at that "Heading out then? Is that safe?" he asked. 

Dash nodded "Yeah. Castform keeps me safe. I've been nearly mugged several times but he's got a pretty wicked powder snow." he said. 

Wes smiled at that, once more reaching up and tickling Castform's stomach, earning a happy croon "Take care of your trainer, you hear? He's a good guy." he said. 

Castform nodded in determination before flying to circle Dash's head. The jogger smirked at that "You know? You really aren't a bad guy. If you take off before I get back can you lock the door?" he asked. 

Wes nodded "Yeah. Stay safe. May Mew watch over you." he said. 

Dash nodded solenmly "You too. Mr. Snagger." he said, flipping the light off and slipping out of the house. 

break

Unfortunetely it seemed the universe was conspiring against Wes getting the rest he needed to heal. About an hour after Dash had left an explosion tore him from his slumber. He quickly scrambled to his feet, the adrenaline already coursing as he pulled the curtain back, seeing a raging fire at the entrance of the lower tier. "Wes? What's going on?" Rui asked tiredly, moving down the stairs. 

Wes frowned, going over and putting his shirt then jacket on. "Come on. Time to investigate. This is most likely one of the men guarding the entrances." he said. 

Rui nodded, shaking the last remnants of sleep away "Should we tell Dash we're leaving?" she asked. 

Wes shook his head "He's out there. He went on a morning jog." he said, digging through he pack before leaving a small pile of poke dollars to cover the medical supplies and a thank you. 

He then went over to the door where Rui was waiting, looking at him in concern. Wes however gave her a reassuring look "Ready to go? Rui?" he asked. 

Rui nodded "Let's get this show on the road." she said, nodding. 

break

It was easy to find the commotion. The raging fire, water, and plants were a dead give away. Wes and Rui ran over to the battle, Wes giving a growl as he saw Dash sitting on the ground, holding a burned arm. He quickly ran to the downed trainer, Rui by his side "Are you alright?" he asked. 

Dash nodded, gritting his teeth "Sorry. I wanted to help. I tried to get past them." he muttered. 

Wes blinked, looking at him in surprise "You tried to..." he trailed off. 

Dash snorted, his hand tightening around his injury "You're words inspired me. You and the girl. Save the region. That sounds like something worth fighting for." he said solemnly. 

Wes smirked at that, looking at Rui with a look almost akin to pride. He then stood, facing the three uniformed men with a determined look "Who are you and who do you work for?" he demanded. 

The one in a blue uniform stepped up "What's it to you? Are you volunteering to fall next?" he asked. 

Wes scowled, standing tall "My name is Wes Wolf. Ex snagger of the Snagem Syndicate. I am the one who is challenging you. I am the one who will defeat you. And I am the one who will free this town! Espeon! Umbreon! You know the drill, tire down!" he shouted, releasing the two eons. 

Immediately a Quilava, Bayleef, and Croconaw jumped to the offensive, striking at the two Pokemon with a vengeance. Wes gritted his teeth as the three Pokemon proved to be a dangerous challenge. He looked down at his belt, seeing a third poke ball. It looked so innocent there but...he gritted his teeth as Umbreon let out a pained cry. He then practically ripped the poke ball off of his belt, tossing it up "Please don't let me down." he muttered, releasing the Makuhita. 

Immediately the Pokemon growled as it entered the fray, attacking the three enemies with a relish. Wes scowled at that, glancing at Rui "They are all shadows. Aren't they?" he asked. 

Rui nodded "Yes." she said softly. 

Next to them Dash started "Those? That's what you fought? That's just...that's insane!" he said in protest. 

Wes nodded, charging up the first snag ball "That's what we'll save the region from." he said, tossing the first snag ball, successfully capturing the Quilava. 

He then charged the second snag ball, watching at the Makuhita let out a fearsome cry as it attacked, punching left and right. Wes felt his heart cry out as it occasionally aimed for Espeon and Umbreon but his Pokemon were veterans to the Pokemon field of battle. They knew the stakes and were well aware enough to dodge the friendly fire. Wes then threw the second snag ball, getting the Croconaw. He felt relieved as he recalled the Makuhita, earning a furious glare in return. He frowned, putting the ball back on his belt "You'll have your time." he muttered. 

He then looked up as he heard Espeon give a pained cry. He felt his heart stop as he saw the fox Pokemon trapped in the vines of the Bayleef, the grass type squeezing tighter and tighter. He stepped forward "Umbreon! Use bite!" he said in alarm. 

Umbreon growled, using bite on the Bayleef to try and stop it but it didn't even faze it. Wes scowled as he began charging the last snag ball, watching desperately as the meter began building. He then tossed it forward, swallowing the shadow Pokemon and releasing the psychic type. He lunged forward, catching Espeon and checking it over in worry. Espeon let out a small croon, nuzzling him. He sighed in relief at that, looking up with blazing eyes as the last poke ball clicked leaving the three men standing amidst puddles and a few stray fires. Wes growled as the sun began to rise, bathing him in a red glow "Last chance. Get. Out." he hissed. 

The grunts yelped, tripping over themselves as they raced for the exit "Get back to Pyrite. We gotta tell the boss!" one said in alarm. 

Wes's eyes narrowed at that and he lowered to one knee, digging through his pack for super potions to give both eons before returning them. He then turned to see if he could help Dash but the jogger was already having Castform use a light powder snow on his arm to cool the burn. Wes then looked around. They had gathered a crowd that was watching him in a mix of concern and gratefulness. He stood tall, facing the crowd. There were no injuries but some seemed to be getting antsy. He sighed at that, knowing why. He nodded to Rui who returned it, looking worried as she glanced around. Wes then walked over to Dash, holding out a hand. 

The young man smiled as he accepted the help getting to his feet "Thanks for the save. I appreciate it." he said. 

Wes nodded "No problem. Just...try not to do that again." he said. 

He then paused, digging out a pen and paper, writing something down "This is the number to email me. If they come back let me know. And can you go to the mayor? Ask if he found anything?" he asked. 

Dash nodded, accepting it and adding the information to his PDA "Where are you heading? Pyrite?" he asked. 

Wes nodded "Yeah. I want to know what's going on. And it might be faster to do it on my own. I've got some contacts in Pyrite. But still keep safe alright?" he asked. 

Dash nodded "You too Mr. Snagger." he joked. 

Wes groaned "Don't call me that." he snapped as he turned, striding to the exit. 

Rui immediately was at his heels following him loyally "Thanks for your help, Mr. Jogger." she said with a wink. 

That earned a laugh from Dash. Sure it was going to get rough. This fight was not one that could be solved in a day. But they had made a start. And so far it was looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying so far. Just as a note I am not the best at battle scenes. And admittedly I won't quite have the battles for a chapter or two but once we start actually getting into the fight and Wes starts to truly take on Team Cipher I will have some actual true to form battles. But right now...let's be honest. Orre has not just one but two crime syndicates at large. I don't expect the region to be thriving very well. Nor do I expect many people to play by the rules. I mean come on, these Pokemon show in the game that when they enter reverse mode they attack the trainers as well as Pokemon and yet you run across several civilians who have them. Yeah...doesn't raise my hopes. 
> 
> But I do hope you guys continue to enjoy and read this. I've yet to find a retelling that actually finishes the entire game. I'm determined to actually do that. Also any one got any good suggestions on a good Orre fic? From Colosseum or Gale? Please? Id be eternally grateful!


	3. Complications and a New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New complications arrive as Wes's fugitive status rears it's head. But in the midst of everything a new plea arises to save Pyrite. Are our heroes up to the task?

Wes frowned as he looked out over Pyrite after having parked a ways away. His ribs ached but there was something almost...at home about being in this town. More so than Phenac. After all Phenac was Orre's pride and joy in the oasis. But Pyrite was where the lowliest of the low lived. It was something of irony that the one town with a sheriff was the worst off town for all of them. But there was a sense of belonging for the thief here. 

He couldn't help his smile as he turned back to Rui "Stay close. This town gets kind of..." he trailed off, looking at Rui in surprise. 

She was shaking, looking around nervously "Rui?" he asked tentatively. 

Rui swallowed roughly as she met his eyes "This is where they grabbed me." she whispered. 

Wes blinked at that before sighing, stepping forward and holding out a hand "Hold on to me. I'll protect you." he said softly. 

Rui nodded nervously, stepping past his extended arm and latching onto his arm. Wes blinked before shaking his head, leading her into the entrance, making his way towards his primary informant. "Yo! Cail!" he called. 

The man blinked, looking surprised before smirking, a weasel looking smile on his face "Well looky who it is! The snagger and traitor. Pretty bold of you to stick around like this." he said in amusement. 

Wes frowned at that, pulling out a wad of cash and tossing it to the man "How's the situation?" he asked. 

Cail snorted "You're a dead man walking Wolf. Your reward with the police has doubled. But on a positive Snagem wants you alive." he said casually. 

Wes scoffed "Of course. Gonzap would love the honors of killing me himself." he said in indifference. 

Cail raised an eyebrow "Cocky. I like this new attitude. Anyways there's also a third group after you. Snagem's suppliers. The ones who made the snag machine. They are also after a girl. That girl on your arm to be exact. I thought you'd been kidnapped after calling those jerks off my Kirlia." he commented, turning to Rui. 

Wes raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to Cail "I rescued her. She's now under me protection." he said. 

Cail blinked, whistling "Impressive. She’s a lucky girl. Anyways that's the main thing." he said. 

Wes nodded "Miror B. That name mean anything?" he asked, pulling out another wad. 

Cail smirked, nodding. Wes tossed him the bundle and Cail gave another weasel like smirk "He's a part of the group supplying Snagem. He runs the Colosseum here. Somehow pilfered it from Duking. He gives out these super strong Pokemon to anyone who can win." he said. 

Wes raised an eyebrow at that "Oh? Show me. Two on two?" he asked. 

Cail cackled at that, pulling out two poke balls "Don't mind if I do. In fact it might be fun to finally beat you." he said with a grin. 

He then released a Kirlia and Furret while Wes released Espeon and Umbreon. Rui winced, moving closer to Wes "Furret." she whispered. 

Wes nodded "Umbreon use bite on the Kirlia, Espeon use swift on Furret!" he ordered. 

The two eons jumped to the command. Umbreon dodging around the Kirlia before leaping at it from behind and doing some serious damage. Espeon however sensed his intent and kept the swift to a low power, causing damage but not enough to truly hurt it. 

Cail gave a grunt of irritation at that "Kirlia! Counter with confuse ray! Get him away. And Furret, use shadow rush." he barked. 

Wes tensed, his ribs aching as he heard the attack "Espeon, jump high to avoid it and use shadow ball, Umbreon use bite to pin him." he said before letting out a soft whistle. 

The two eons jumped in the air, facing their opponents before suddenly switching. Espeon knocked out the Kirlia with a powerful shadow ball while Umbreon managed to pin the thrashing Furret with his teeth. Wes smirked at that before tossing a snag ball he had already started charging the moment Furret appeared. Cail groaned as the Pokemon was snagged "Guess that's what I get for getting cocky." he said in irritation, tossing a wad of money back to Wes who pocketed it. 

He then shook his head "Guess it's no major loss. Stupid thing attacked me more than it did the opponents. Powerful, yes. Smart, not so much." he said with a shrug. 

Wes raised an eyebrow at him as he grabbed the poke ball "It attacked you even though your it's trainer?" he said in concern. 

That was worrisome. This did not bode well for training them. Cail waved his hand "It's supposedly normal. Everyone in Battle square has one and they have the same issue. You might want to consider there next. Just watch out Wolf. Keep snagging like that and someone might not be so forgiving." he warned. 

Wes nodded at that, giving a bit of a salute "I'll keep that in mind." he said before motioning with his head to Rui for them to head into town. 

Rui frowned at that, looking down "Wes? What did he mean?" she asked. 

Wes frowned at that, pausing "Orre isn't a forgiving region. I might be snagging the worst of the Pokemon but that doesn't mean the trainers themselves aren't a threat. If what Cail says is true and Battle Square is full of these things it may come to a gun fight." he warned. 

Rui bit her lip at that, looking up at the sky. It was well past noon. And she wasn't blind. From where she was latched onto Wes's arm she could feel the fine tremors "Maybe we should look for a place to stay for the night and rest. Take on this Battle Square in the morning." she said in worry. 

Wes stayed silent for a minute, pinching the bridge of his nose. He then looked up, looking troubled "Actually I was thinking of talking to Duking. He's...he used to run a gang around here. One of the worst. But then something happened and he changed. Turned his whole life around. Since then he's built the Colosseum to help the town raise money and he's offered to help anyone who needs it as long as it's the right reason. A good reason. For this group to have taken the Colosseum from him there is something seriously wrong. I think we need to find out what that is first." he said solemnly. 

Rui nodded at that,feeling a bit more relaxed at that. She was glad he wouldn't try for Battle Square tonight. She could feel her grip on him relax, feeling relieved he wouldn't try to push himself. 

That almost proved to be her undoing. 

Someone yanked Wes to the side, almost breaking him from her grasp and causing her to yelp as they both went stumbling through a door that someone unceremoniously tossed them through. Her head reeled with the changes, the inside so much darker than outside. And when a voice cleared their throat she didn't recognize it "Chief! I caught him! I caught Wes Wolf!" they said happily. 

Rui felt her blood run cold as she looked up, forcing her eyes to adjust to the uniform. The bright blue police uniform. Her breath caught and she tightened her hold on Wes's jacket as he straightened, turning slowly to face the chief of police himself.

break

Wes scowled, feeling Rui grab the back of his jacket as her breathing picked up. He roughly yanked his arm from the cop, using the movement to shift and stand between her and the Chief of Police. He then shot the officer who grabbed him a cool look "I believe you have the wrong guy. My name is Leo." he bluffed coolly. 

Sherles scoffed, digging through something on his desk "Yet that scar you have is very distinctive." he pointed out. 

Wes stiffened ever so slightly even as his ribs protested the slight movement. Sherles however smirked, seeing the slight tense "You are a hard man to capture Mr. Wolf. But your time was limited. After all, we just got a hold of your picture from a member of your team we had captured." he said, sliding the picture across the desk for Wes to see. 

Wes growled dangerously as he saw the picture "Knew I should have set a few more explosives." he muttered aggressively.

"Wait a second! That's the strong guy!" a new voice suddenly shouted. 

Immediately Wes and Rui tensed, heads whipping towards the jail cells where they could see Folly and Trudly standing there, looking victorious. Immediately Folly grinned cruelly "Perfect. With you in here your girly won't stand a chance. Here that Princess? Your life is over." he said happily. 

Wes shot them a dark glare before whipping around at hearing a change in Rui's breathing. She was pale, abnormally so. And her breathing was much to fast as she stumbled away from the two men, crashing into a filing cabinet before falling to the ground. Immediately Wes knelt in front of her "Rui? Rui! Hey, look at me okay? Breath. Deep breaths okay?" he said, holding her chin and forcing her to look at him. 

Her eyes were wide but he could see a hint of recognition in them "That's right. They can't hurt you. They are in a cell and I'm here. I promised to protect you." he assured. 

He then turned back, glaring at the two "And if I hear one more peep out of either of you then police station or not, free or not I will find a way to destroy you and send you back to your boss in pieces no bigger than a poke ball." he snarled. 

Immediately the two paled, backing off worriedly. Wes snorted at that before turning to Rui, his gaze softening "Come on. Come back to me." he coaxed, trying to bring her out of the panic attack. 

Rui nodded, closing her eyes and taking several shaky breaths, managing to compose herself. Wes sighed in relief seeing that, moving to stand seeing she was feeling better. Unfortunately he forgot about his injuries and he winced, his eyes closing in pain as his knees finally buckled, sending him crashing down besides Rui. That snapped her out of her shock and she gasped in horror "Wes? Are you alright?" she asked. 

Sherles frowned, quickly rising to his feet and moving around the desk to kneel next to Wes "Where are you hurt?" he asked. 

Wes scowled, jerking away from the man and using the wall to climb to his feet "It's nothing." he spat. 

Sherles frowned at that before kneeling down in front of Rui, his eyes softening "Are you alright miss?" he asked. 

Rui nodded "Yes sir. Sorry. I just...those men..." she trailed off, her throat hitching in fear. 

Wes growled, glaring darkly at the men "They kidnapped her. Stuffed her in a stuffy burlap sack. She is understandably terrified of them." he growled. 

Sherles frowned in concern at that, looking at Rui carefully "Where are you from Miss?" he asked. 

Rui looked up at him worriedly "Johto sir. Please. I can't let them get me. I need Wes. He's the only one who can protect me." she whispered shakily. 

Sherles frowned at that, glancing up at Wes "An odd job considering your usual tastes." he pointed out coolly. 

Wes scowled "I don't work for Snagem any more. Gonzap's out for my blood as much as these goons want hers." he said. 

A dark look passed Sherles face at the before he scowled "In other words keeping you here would endanger not only everyone in this building but everyone in Pyrite." he said dangerously. 

He then gave a dangerous growl, looking very much like an animal backed into a corner. Finally he gave a dangerous growl, turning away from them "Get out of here." he said, his voice dangerously soft. 

Wes blinked "What?" he asked, glancing at Rui in confusion. Sherles whipped around to glare darkly at him "I said get out. Now. But mark my words the next time I see you I will arrest you. Whether you are protecting someone or not." he warned. 

Wes took a step back, not having expected the older mans ferocity. He had never heard of the older man getting this aggressive. He didn't want to press his luck. He nodded, gently grabbing Rui's hand and pulling her away, nodding in acknowledgement at the older mans threat. He then slipped out the door, keeping a tight hold on Rui's hand as he lead her a few streets over before pulling her into an alley. "Wes?" she asked, seeing him draw a shaky breath. 

She then yelped as he pulled her to him, hugging her close. She froze, totally unprepared for the unexpected show of affection. But it was only after a while that she realized the rapid heartbeat was the thrum of Wes's own terrified heart. Hearing that she relaxed, circling her arms around him slowly, trying not to make him draw back "Are you okay?" she asked softly. 

Wes let out a shaky breath "Yeah. I just...for a minute there I thought I was done for. That he'd actually arrest me. I've spent years running from Sherles. And prison right now? I've made a lot of enemies. It would be a death sentence." he said. 

He then pulled away, looking at Rui gratefully "Thanks. I know you didn't intend on keeping a criminal out of jail. And I promise that wasn't and still isn't my reason for protecting you. But thank you." he said sincerely. 

Rui gave him a small smile, shrugging "Your changing. That's what matters. And as long as you continue to do good I will continue to try and keep you out of jail." she promised slyly. 

Wes gave a weak smile at that, looking relieved. And underneath her fingers she felt his racing pulse began to slow. She then looked up at him in worry "How are you feeling? It's only been a day since your ribs were broken. Do we need to find a place to lay low for a little?" she asked. 

Wes frowned, opening his mouth to answer when a crash cut them off. They both automatically turned, looking across the street and watching as someone stumbled out of a windmill, gear in hand. Wes frowned at that, fully pulling away from Rui with a look of confusion. Suddenly he paled as the windmill slowly came to a halt before whipping towards the Pokemart sign, watching as the sign flickered out, the power to it cut. Immediately he grabbed Rui's hand again, pulling her after the guy at a much quicker pace than before "Wes? What's going on?" she asked in alarm. 

Wes however set his mouth in a grim line, moving past the hurt "We have to get that gear back." he said. 

Rui frowned, looking as they neared the entrance, the guy already long gone. She then glanced up at the darkening sky "I'm not sure we can." she said hesitantly. 

Wes's eyes narrowed as he lead her to the bike, roughly pushing her into the seat where she landed with a yelp before he jumped on, racing after the tracks into the desert "We don't have a choice. That mill powers the city. There is water underground but it can only be brought up with the power. In other words if we can't get it back Pyrite only has days." he said gravely. 

Rui's eyes widened as the implications hit her. Only days without water. Without any true respite from the heat besides shade. If they didn't get that gear back "Then in just days the people of Pyrite will die." she finished, her voice shaky. 

She then straightened up in her seat, looking forward "We won't let that happen." she said, her voice hard as steel. Not as long as they could help it.

break

Wes frowned as night fell, the darkness setting faster than they could follow the tracks "How can I guy on foot outrun your bike?" Rui asked. 

Wes scowled "By knowing the area batter." he said. 

He was forced to stop as the light got to the point of no visibility for the tracks. "This is where I need a good fire type." he muttered, looking down at his bag in apprehension. 

He then growled, grabbing the poke ball "Quilava!" he called. 

The fire type growled as it was released, looking around and ready for a fight. Wes however pointed to the tracks "See those? Follow them and hunt that man down." he ordered. 

Quilava gave a ferocious growl, sniffing at the tracks before taking off running, his light a beacon to the snagger. "How did you know he'd do that?" Rui asked over the roar of the bike. 

Wes's lips narrowed "I didn't." he said curtly. 

They continued on for about a half hour. Following the tracks through the desert as they winded through paths and canyons, leading through more and more dangerous areas. Their target was clearly trying to lose them. It was becoming a desperate game of Persian and Rattatta. A game that fate seemed determined Wes lose. Rui had been watching the tracks intently, Quilava's glow giving off enough light to guide them, much like the tails of Rudolph the red nose Stantler back home. 

But that meant she was able to see when the wind started blowing the trail away. "Wes! The winds starting to pick up!" she called. 

Wes seemed to start at that, looking around. He quickly recalled Quilava, much to Rui's alarm "What are you doing!? We'll lose the trail!" she called. 

Though it was odd. It seemed like it was growing louder. Wes however was starting to look frantic "We'll lose more than that if we continue!" he shouted. 

Rui furrowed her eyes in confusion. At least until Wes pointed. She was raised in Johto. Around Ecruteak city there was nothing but woods and if you ventured far enough, snow. But she had heard tails about deserts and the storms that came with them. The storm that was quickly rising behind them. Suddenly Wes veered right, making Rui lurch in the seat as they headed towards a large tower. It wasn't far. 

It only took about two minutes to get there. But the sand was already grating harshly against Rui's skin even as Wes skidded to a stop in front of an enclosure in the front. He leapt off before grabbing Rui, pulling her inside before directing her to kneel against a wall where he huddled over her, allowing his thick jacket he wore to protect them both from the harsh desert sands. Rui shivered in a bit of fear, gingerly wrapping her arms around Wes's chest to snuggle into his chest, her eyes clenched shut to keep the sand out. After that it was just a waiting game to wait out the storm.

break

It was the sun that woke Rui. She wasn't even sure when she had fallen asleep. Her mouth tasted like dust and felt dryer than dry. She blinked as she shifted, feeling a weight keeping her down. That's when she noticed Wes leaning against her, sound asleep, his breathing soft. She looked surprised at that especially since he still had an arm draped protectively around her, as if to protect her from the elements even in sleep. she couldn't help but smile at that, her heart fluttering before she shook her head, trying to dislodge the sand. Unfortunately her movements seemed to rouse the sleeping snagger. 

He groaned, blinking as he sat up a little "Rui? Did we fall asleep?" he asked. 

Rui nodded, getting to her feet and brushing herself off. She then looked out and froze. The desert was completely unrecognizable. "How are we going to find the gear now?" she whispered, terrified. 

Wes frowned as he dug into his pack for a water bottle, taking a few gulps before offering her the rest "Unfortunately...we can't. There's no way to find the gear in that. Not without a tracking Pokemon that knows what the gear smells like." he said. 

Rui nodded, feeling her eyes start to water. "Hey! You two didn't get caught in the storm did you?" a voice asked. 

Startled they whipped around, seeing some workers coming from in the building. Wes gave them an apologetic look "Sort of. We camped out in here for the night. Sorry about that." he apologized. 

The leader waved his hand "No problem. Just a shame you couldn't have gotten here sooner. If we'd have known we'd have let you come in." he said. 

He then eyes the now empty bottle in Rui's hand distastefully "You are taking that right? Got no room for anymore people to dump their garbage here. Contrary to popular belief this is going to be a Colosseum. Not a dump." he sniffed. 

Rui immediately started shaking her head "No sir! I would never! Promise! Have people been tossing out their trash here? That's really horrible of them." she said quickly. 

The man sighed "Luckily it's only been one guy. No clue what we're going to do with it though. Just came in right before we took shelter dumped some big heavy gear and took off. And with the storm approaching we couldn't even do anything about it." he said, motioning to the offending item. 

But Rui and Wes had stopped, staring open mouthed at the item "Is that..." 

"Highly impossible and yet somehow...yes?" Wes answered weakly. 

He then gave the man a weak smile "Mind if we take it off your hands?" he asked. 

The man gave a happy cry "Would you? Oh thank you travelers! You have no idea how much this saves me! And please! Remind people we aren't a dump?" he asked. 

Wes nodded, not even able to form the words right as him and Rui gathered the gear, a little shined up from the sand storm but Wes was certain it was the right one. He carefully had Rui sit down before setting the gear on her lap, thanking every legend out there his bike hadn't been covered. And that they had found the gear. He took it slow heading to Pyrite, trying not to hurt Rui or damage the gear even though it looked to be in great condition. And even still they ended up making it to Pyrite before noon. Rui looked around curiously as Wes helped her out, hefting the gear up with a grunt "Where is everyone?" she asked, noting the unusual absence of people. 

Wes frowned "Most likely trying to pack and decide if they need to leave town or not." he said quietly. 

Wes then sighed in relief as they approached the windmill. The gear was heavy after all. He quietly entered the door, Rui following after him with a relieved smile of her own. But immediately the two faltered at seeing Duking himself there. Which wasn't to big of a problem. Wes wanted to ask him a few questions. What was the problem was he was talking to Sherles.

"Silva has gone to far this time. It's only a matter of hours before the town descends into panic and only a little more after that before people begin getting killed in the chaos. I know you want to defend him but unless that gear is returned I have to hold him accountable for his actions." he warned. 

Wes frowned at that, hesitating for a moment before stepping forward "I found the gear. Your buddy ditched it at the Realgam Tower. The workers might file a complaint." he said, interrupting the men and walking over, handing the gear to the windmill worker. 

Immediately the worker crowed happily, grabbing the gear from Wes "Thank you! You've saved the whole town!" he said happily. 

Wes nodded absently at that before turning to Duking "Any idea why your friend would endanger so many people?" he asked. 

Duking sighed tiredly before looking at Wes and Wes paused. He knew that look. It was the look of a desperate man. He would know. he's seen that face in the mirror more than once. Immediately Duking went to his hands and knees in front of Wes "Please. You saved the town. I've been hearing the rumors spread. You are going after the funny pokemon, right?" he asked. 

Sherles looked at Duking sharply "Funny Pokemon?" he asked. 

Wes frowned at that "Cail talk or Phenac?." he asked solemnly. 

Duking shook his head "I've heard the rumors. From both sides. And I know how they are giving them out. Please. You are the only one who can do it. You have to save my Colosseum. I can't compete but you can. They give out these funny Pokemon to the winners." he begged. 

Wes frowned "Yeah. My informant already told me. I was thinking on checking it out." he said, glancing side ways at Sherles. 

Wes then sighed heavily at that, checking his PDA before looking at Rui "With the power just being flipped on we should make the entry if we hurry. You up for that?" he asked. 

Rui nodded "Yes. We have to stop the shady pokemon." she said firmly. 

Wes gave a nod in agreement, glancing towards Sherles who had remained silent, his face impassive. But Sherles gave a weary sigh, nodding as well to give them a go ahead. Wes couldn't help but blink in surprise at that before offering a timid smile. He then turned to Duking in reassurance "Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this." he reassured. 

Duking nodded in thanks "Thank you. Please, please save my Colosseum!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few quick notes. I did make the loss of the gear a little more substantial but lets be honest. It's a desert. Total black out in an entire city till the gear is returned? It's only a matter of time before not only heat stroke starts to set in but also you would start seeing complications such as dehydration. After all while some people probably have water stored away I doubt everyone would. Especially since Pyrite doesn't seem like the most well off place. So I can see that gear going missing being...very, very bad.
> 
> And yes I had Sherles let Wes go. But it's to the consideration of the fact if he kept Wes Gonzap has a horrible reputation. He would have destroyed everything in his path to get to him. That includes innocents. And poor Sherles in trying but he knows when he'll lose. 
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoy and think my version is a bit more accurate than the game.


	4. from Bad to Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things quickly go from bad to worst leaving our heroes stranded deep in the caves of Pyrite with no help, no backup, and worst off all...Rui doesn't even have Wes to help her through it.

Rui hated the Colosseum. Or more specifically…she hated the bridge leading to the Colosseum. It was terrifying and honestly didn’t look like it would hold up. How they got across she would never understand. But when they did they were easily able to enter into the next round, being ushered into a side room where Rui could wait alone. A thought that terrified her as much as the bridge. 

Wes however gave her a small smile “You honestly don’t think I’m going to leave you alone after the trouble you attract, do you?” he asked, opening a poke ball. 

Immediately Rui couldn’t help but wilt in relief at seeing Espeon preen before hopping up to her lap and nudging her hand for pets. She smiled at that before giving Wes a worried look “Will you be alright?” she asked. 

Wes snorted “These battles? Piece of cake. All rules apply. You cheat you lose. Which means this is a battle that I can win easily.” He said. 

Rui nodded at that, settling down “Just…be careful.” She said. 

Wes nodded as his name was called “That’s me. Stay here with Espeon, alright?” he asked. 

Rui nodded at that, giving him a thumbs up “Good luck.” She called as he left the room. 

That left her alone with one psychic fox. Almost immediately she was bored. She couldn’t hear anything from the ongoing battles. It made her a bit worried. Espeon crooned at that before bounding off her lap to Wes’s bag, digging through it and pulling out a beat up looking Pokemon brush, holding it out to her in its teeth. Rui chuckled at that, motioning to her lap. Espeon gave a muffled yip of joy, jumping up and sitting with its back to her, offering the brush. She accepted it with a smile, carefully brushing with the fur, being as careful as she could. Espeon gave a half croon half purr in delight, it’s back arching up in a way that reminded Rui more like a Persian. 

She smiled at that, making sure to take care in brushing the fine fur on the ears as well, occasionally stopping to give the fox a few scratches behind the ears. That nearly caused Espeon to melt happily. Rui chuckled at that, though pausing briefly when the door opened. Immediately her smile faded to a worried frown when she saw Wes enter, dripping wet “Are you alright?” she asked. 

Wes looked at her, eyes blazing as he pulled out a poke ball “I need you to tell me if something looks different.” He said, releasing a Pokemon. 

Rui cringed, seeing the Croconaw snapping angrily at the release. But then she froze, looking with wide eyes “There are streaks of white in the aura. What did you do?” she asked. 

Wes frowned “He started going crazy and attacking left and right. Launched a water gun at me. I called out his name and he stopped and looked like he recognized something. Something besides the battle. And he does remember water gun now.” He said. 

Rui blinked as he recalled the Pokemon, sighing as they called his name again for the next battle. He gave her a small smile “Looks like its take two. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” He assured. 

Rui nodded, looking down thoughtfully and continuing to brush out Espeons fur even though it was smooth and shiny by this point. The streaks of white. Was it possible to purify these Pokemon? To chase away the shadows all together? She frowned as he hand came to a stop. These pokemon were dangerous but what if…what if they could truly get them off the streets and purify them? Maybe if they could prove it to Sherles the police would let Wes go. 

She suddenly blinked as Wes came back, quicker than before and looking smug “Seriously, these guys are a zero on the threat skill. It’s no wonder these Pokemon are loose on the streets. Anyone could win this.” He said with a roll of his eyes. 

Rui looked up at him, her eyes serious “Wes? You said Croconaw started attacking earlier, right?” she asked. 

Wes blinked, turning to her in surprise “Yeah. Why?” he asked. 

Rui frowned “What did you do? To stop him?” she asked. 

Wes frowned “Called out his name. Any reason?” he asked. 

Rui nodded “I want you to try something for me. Call out his name normally. And then let me see him after the battle.” She said. 

Wes nodded “Alright.” He said, nodding. 

He then exited again with a brief farewell, heading for his third fight. This time Rui stayed still, Espeon looking up at her curiously as she waited, her eyes narrowed in thought. In what seemed like no time at all Wes reentered, looking pensive “I called the name. He ignored it. But shortly after he went into that weird attack faze. I want you to look at him.” He said, releasing the Croconaw. 

Immediately Rui recoiled, feeling sick “Blood. His aura’s red as blood.” She said, pale. 

It also was snapping its jaw at them more than usual. Seeing that Wes frowned “Croconaw!” he snapped firmly. 

The pokemon froze, blinking in surprise while Rui gasped “That’s it. The white flared. And it’s increased.” She said, stunned. 

She then looked at Wes in stunned awe “I think we can restore them to normal.” She said. 

Wes’s eyes widened in surprise at that before he smirked as his name was called the final time “Well that’s just the news I needed. All the more reason to win. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He promised, turning and heading back out for the final battle. 

Rui nodded, bringing her finges together and resting her chin on them, trying to listen. But the room was practically sound proof. If she focused she could vaguely hear the cheers of the crowd but that told her nothing. Nothing on how Wes was doing. Or rather, how much he was destroying his enemies. That thought made the girl smile confidently. She was going to have faith in Wes. He seemed to know his abilities after all. Far better than she knew her own. And not only that but he knew the abilities of his Pokemon. In a way that not even the trainers back home did. If there were ever a person she could look up to and want to become a trainer…Wes was that person. She couldn’t help her smile as Wes reentered, giving her a reassuring smile “It’s done. Battles over. They told me to collect the winnings at the front desk.” He said. 

Rui smiled at that, rising to her feet, Espeon bounding over to his master. He smiled as he returned the Pokemon before motioning for Rui to follow him out to the main room where he walked over to the desk, giving the lady a smile as he collected the winnings. Something that had Rui puzzled. Cash and an item? What use did those have? What about the shady Pokemon? But Wes motioned for her to follow him out, still looking as poised as ever “They aren’t completely associated with the Colosseum. Give it a minute.” He muttered quietly for her as he lead her across the bridge. 

She nodded, trying to ignore the death trap of a bridge before looking up, her heart stuttering as she saw one of the uniformed members standing there proudly, waiting for Wes. “You’re the one who won the Colosseum right? If you’ll follow me.” He said. 

Wes nodded, taking Rui’s hand and pulling her after the man, following him to a rundown building next to the cliff. When they entered the building was nice and cool, a second uniformed man waiting with a tray “Congrats on your Colosseum win. Please accept this prize of a shadow Poke…You!” he suddenly stopped, withdrawing and pulling out a pokeball, looking at the other grunt in fury “You fool! This is Wes Wolf! And the aura girl! They are both blacklisted!” he snarled. 

The other grunt let out a yelp while the other grunt released a Nincada and Surskit. Wes smirked as he released Quilava and Espeon “Quilava, flame thrower on Nincada! Espeon, confusion on Surskit!” he shouted, his Pokemon eagerly launching to the task. 

Rui frowned as she moved next to Wes, gripping his sleeve “Quilava is showing white as well.” She said. 

Wes nodded “I figured. I used him in the last battle. He almost torched the stadium but I called his name and he stopped.” He said as the grunt scowled, withdrawing a fainted Nincada and sending out a Pineco. 

Wes just scoffed, watching carefully as Espeon continued to maintain it’s confusion attack, keeping the Surskirt distraced and distanced. “Quilava, flamethrower again!” he shouted, watching as the Quilava practically roasted his opponent, his flames burning stronger as it’s hate burned brighter. 

Wes couldn’t help but give a smile, one of victory that burned in the flames. The grunt scowled as he recalled the now feinted Pineco and Surskit. He then sent out a last Pokemon and Wes’s smile darkened in amusement at the Yanma. But then Rui grabbed his arm “Shady pokemon!” she said urgently. 

Immediately Wes acted, grabbing a poke ball and withdrawing the Quilava in mid lunge before it could destroy its opponent. Seeing the Yanma ready to take advantage, starting a whirlwind attack it launched a swift, stopping it from moving. Espeon moved forward, keeping up that attack and slowly wittling away the Yanma’s HP while Wes charged up a snag ball. “Espeon!” he called. The eon stopped the attack before jumping out of the way while Wes threw the ball, snagging the Yanma. The grunt scowled at that “You won’t get far.” He hissed, fleeing into the building. 

Wes frowned at that, walking over to the counter where the grunts had left a binder. He grabbed it, reading it with a frown. Rui wavered, about to approach him before she heard someone running, nearly jumping when the door slammed open, Duking skidding inside followed by Sherles. Immediately Rui bristled defensively at seeing Sherles, moving in between him and Wes. Seeing that Sherles frowned but Duking however looked worried “Are you two okay? We saw you come in here and I was worried.” He said. 

Rui nodded “We knew that the winner of the Colosseum was given one of the shady Pokemon so we-“ 

“Shadow Pokemon.” Wes said softly. 

They all stopped, looking towards the now troubled teen “Come again?” Duking asked. 

Wes moved next to Rui, showing her the binder “Shadow Pokemon. It’s something called an Ein file. He calls them Shadow Pokemon. And this mode. Hyper mode. I think it’s the blood red aura you’ve been seeing.” He said softly, showing her. 

Rui frowned as she took the file, looking at it. “Shadow Pokemon.” She whispered.

It was fitting. The aura truly did look like a shadow. Wes scowled as he slammed the binder shut, stuffing it in his bag angrily before looking at Duking “I’m taking this tower. Anything I should know?” he asked. 

Duking wavered while Sherles’ eyes flashed angrily. Finally Duking let out a shaky sigh “Plusle. They have my Plusle held hostage. My hands are tied. I can’t do anything or they’ve promised to change Plusle into one of those…things.” He said painfully. 

Sherles faltered at that, looking at Duking in surprise while Wes closed his eyes in resignation “I suspected something similar.Do you know who?” he asked. 

Duking nodded “Miror B.” he said instantly. 

Wes nodded again before opening his eyes solemnly “I promise I will do what I can to get your Plusle back. Give me a day and this base will be under my control. With your permission. This is your city after all.” He said respectfully. 

Duking nodded “Do it. I can’t but I know your reputation and I heard you saved Phenac. Please, I’m begging you. Save Plusle and save my city.” He begged. 

Wes nodded, finally looking up to meet Sherles eyes “Get somewhere safe. We’ll contact you once we’re in the clear.” He said, giving them his PDA number. 

Sherles frowned at that, taking the paper with a hard look. Finally he looked up with a glare “This changes nothing. Just postpones things.” He warned. 

Wes nodded before motioning for Rui to follow him “Come on. It’s time to get going.” He said firmly. 

Rui nodded “Yeah. Let’s do this.” She said, determined to help him take back the town from Miror B. 

Break

It took two hours to get through the building to the top. Two hours, ten battles, luckily no shadows. Both Rui and Wes hoped that meant they didn’t have many shadows to give out. Maybe they were running low on supply? That was the hope anyways. But soon enough they reached the outside where one man was standing next to a cave entrance, snickering and motioning to a single room “Might as well go in there. They already caught your friend. You don’t stand a chance.” He said with a grin. 

Wes frowned but lead Rui to the door, opening it and frowning, seeing the guy who had stolen the gear tied up and beaten on the floor. Wes snorted as he entered “When I was told you guys had captured a friend I at least figured you meant someone I had talked to.” He said dryly. 

He walked over to the guy who looked up at him in confusion and Wes nudged him “Honestly? This guy may be a friend of Duking’s but me personally? This idiot could have killed the town earlier. Add to that he got caught by you. You can have him.” He said, looking up at the two women who watched him with confident smirks. 

The first stepped forward “Yet it got you in here instead of the cave. And here’s gonna be your last stand. Hope you enjoyed it. Cause you aren’t getting any further.” She drawled. 

Wes smirked, tossing a poke ball up and down “I don’t know. So far the rest of you goons have been easy pickings.” He said in amusement. 

The first woman snorted at that, stepping forward with a poke ball “Names Reath. And me and my gal Ferma here are a lot stronger than those idiots you faced. Especially since defeating you will equal the perfect promotion.” She said, tossing out a Spinerak and Luvdisc. 

Wes scoffed, sending out Espeon and Umbreon “bite and confusion!” he ordered of the two eons. 

Immeiately Espeon jumped at the task, taking out the Spinerak with a well placed confusion while Umbreon did some serious damage to the Luvdisc. Reath was quick to respond, withdrawing Spinerak and barking out an order for Luvdisc to use surf, earning pained cries from both eons. She then smirked as she sent out a Remoraid. That made Wes frown. A Remoraid could withstand the surf. It was a solid strategy. “Espeon! Use…” 

“Shadow.” Rui breathed painfully. 

Wes halted, looking back at her. She was looking at the Remoraid with a wince “It’s screaming. I can feel it.” She said. 

Wes nodded “Espeon, swift, Umbreon, bite on Luvdisc.” He ordered. 

Espeon’s attack struck true, weakening both opposing Pokemon but the Luvdisc had learned and dodged the bite, using surf once more. Wes stepped forward in concern for his Pokemon before launching a poke ball forward, capturing the Remoraid “Hurry! Take down that Luvdisc! Bite and Shadowball!” he shouted. 

The eons sprung into action, quickly taking down the Pokemon. “Aipom, swift! Furret, dig!” Ferma shouted, immediately jumping in. 

Espeon was thrown back with a pained yelp while Umbreon held it’s ground before getting thrown back just as well from Furret’s dig attack. “”Espeon! Umbreon!” Wes shouted, grabbing their poke balls. 

But Ferma gave a cruel smile “I don’t think so! Mean look!” she barked, Furret using the attack to keep the eons in battle. 

He scowled at that “Confusion on the Furret! Pursuit on Aipom!” he cried, now starting to get concerned. 

These two were much stronger than the other goons. That was for sure. “Double slap! Quick attack!” Ferma retaliated. 

Wes twitched “Dodge it! Espeon knock them out with swift!” he shouted. 

Espeon and Umbreon jumped in the air, avoiding the attacks while Espeon responded with a swift, knocking the two out. Ferma smirked at that “Go Yanma, air slash! Mantine…shadow rush.” She said darkly. 

Wes tensed as the Pokemon launched the attacks, nailing the two eons and knocking them almost unconscious. Wes growled, hurrying and withdrawing the two eons before tossing out two poke balls “Quilava! Croconaw! Come on out!” he ordered. 

He then hesitated, looking at the Mantine. He knew it was a shadow. The question was how to handle this without his two prized Pokemon. He then growled “Croconaw, surf! Quilava, dodge it!” he ordered. 

Croconaw launched a wave of water. Wes smirked as the Yanma flew up “Flamethrower!” he shouted. 

The Yanma let out cry as it was burned to a crisp, falling into the water below, totally wiped out. Ferma scowled “Shadow Rush!” she shouted. 

Wes winced as the Mantine rushed at Quilava, using shadow rush. But then he blinked and Rui gasped. She grabbed his arm “It didn’t do the same thing. In the shadow rush attack it’s the shadows surrounding the Pokemon that attacks the opposing Pokemon. And it technically did but Quilava’s shadows countered it! It’s not as effective against shadows!” she said eagerly. 

Wes smirked “Is that so? Both of you! Shadow rush on Mantine!” he shouted, charging the snag ball before launching it, capturing the Mantine with a smirk “And that’s victory for me.” He said. 

The two women exchanged angry looks before fleeing towards the elevator, fleeing without a word. Wes sighed at that, recalling the two starters before releasing his two eons, dropping to his knees and hurriedly digging out potions and super potions, using them on the two eons. Immediately the two crooned in relief. Seeing that Wes sighed before turning to the tied up young man. He grabbed a knife from his boot and cut through the binds. Immediately the guy sat up gingerly, taking his gag off “Thank you. Thank you so…” 

“Let me make this clear.” Wes cut him off slowly, his eyes flashing dangerously as he replacing the knife before standing, ignoring the ache in his chest “I don’t care who you are. I don’t care if you are Duking’s friend. If you ever endanger innocents again I swear you will regret it. I will hand you right to those ladies who were here. Because you’re actions almost killed dozens. Anything they give you? Would be deserved.” He growled out. 

The man flinched, looking down “I understand.” He whispered. 

Wes nodded “Now go. I’m sure Sherles and Duking would love to hear your excuses.” He drawled. 

Silva nodded before getting unsteadily to his feet and stumbling to the elevator. After he was out of sight Rui gave him a small smile “Thanks. For going easy on him.” She said softly. 

Wes sighed heavily “For the trouble he’s caused he deserves worst.” He muttered. 

He then motioned with his head for Rui to follow him “Come on. Let’s get that tunnel tackled. It’s already starting to get late.” He said softly. 

Rui nodded, grinning as they headed to the door, ready to take on the next group of opponents. “Poison sting!” a voice shouted. 

Wes tensed, moving in front of Rui to protect her from the onslaught of the attacks. He winced as the attack pierced his jacket, scraping against his arm. Rui gasped, cowering behind him “Shadow.” She squeaked. 

Wes growled, throwing a poke ball “Espeon hold him in place with confusion!” he barked. 

He then grabbed a poke ball, charging it up before throwing it at the Qwilfish, snagging it. He then growled, pointing at the man before pointing to the stairs “Leave. Now.” He growled. 

The man yelped before fleeing the area without looking back. Wes then immediately turned to his arm, looking at the new hole with distaste. Seeing that Rui looked worried “Did you get hurt again?” she asked. 

Wes shook his head “No. I’m fine. It missed.” He said sharply. 

He then began walking towards the entrance, a scowl on his face. He was going to defeat Miror B. Step one was complete. He pulled out his PDA to send a message to Duking. The building is mine. There’s a side tunnel. We’re taking that next. Contact you in a few hours. Wes sent it right before entering the tunnel, Rui faithfully following him inside. 

Break

It turned out the grunts inside the tunnels were a bit harder than the building. There wasn’t too many grunts but they were a bit more of a challenge. But even despite all that and even the one shadow they found Wes had one major problem. The poison sting had connected. And it was starting to affect him. Wes let out a shaky breath after defeating the sixth grunt, returning his Pokemon to their poke balls, trying to ignore his shaking hands. He motioned for Rui to follow him, the girl doing so with a little skip in her step “So far this is going great. At this rate we should be out of here in no time.” She said with a grin. 

Wes gave a breathless chuckle “Yeah. In no time.” He muttered, following her down yet another set of stairs. 

His lungs felt like they couldn’t draw enough air. In the next area they entered it was fortunately cooler as water raged around the platforms. It was a welcome relief to the fever he could feel starting. Rui then paused, her eyes narrowing “Looks like another one ahead.” She said. 

Wes nodded, swallowing past the dry lump in his throat. He had to keep moving. Keep going through the battles. He battled through the next few grunts, snagging a Dunsparce while he was at it. But the deeper they got into the caves the more his vision spun. Another win had him barely able to keep track of things, letting Rui lead the way. Another grunt got him a Swablu, snagged and grabbed. But he was worried. Shakily he dug into his bag to find an antidote, feeling his heart drop at only seeing one. He didn’t dare use it. His Pokemon might need it far more. Unfortunately as they went down another set of stairs to another watery area and he felt his vision blackening. He couldn’t stop his groan as the world spun, sending him careening into a rail. “Wes!” Rui said in alarm, moving to his side and supporting him. 

She looked around before quickly directing him to the side of the stairs and deep into a small alley, helping him sit heavily on the ground “What can I do to help?” she asked. 

“Espi?” a croon came. 

She glanced to the side, seeing Espeon digging into Wes’s bag before grabbing the antidote in its teeth and holding it out to her. Immediately her blood ran cold as she realized Wes had been hit by the poison sting earlier. She quickly grabbed it, moving the fabric off his shoulder and injecting it before sitting back worriedly “Come on. Work.” She whispered. 

But Wes stayed still, looking to have fallen unconscious. She bit her lip, looking around before pulling him further out of view and behind some old boxes. “Looks like all we can do is wait.” She whispered to the psychic fox.


	5. New Allies Gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The face off against Miror B happens and afterwords they gain several allies against their fight against Cipher.

Wes fever ended up raging for two days. And during that he stayed completely unconscious. Rui would have lost her mind if not for Wes’s two ever faithful companions. By the third day rolled around she was starting to run low on supplies. The situation was getting desperate by time Wes finally woke up. 

He groaned, his eyes fluttering open in a daze “How long was I out?” he asked hoarsely. 

Rui gasped, going to his side and immediately offering him a bottle of water that he carefully sipped at “You’ve been out for three days. I thought you said you hadn’t been hit?” she asked, motioning to his arm. 

She had checked after all. It was a small scratch surrounded by the purple from the poison. It worried her immensely. Wes groaned, his eyes clenching shut “I didn’t want to worry you.” He muttered. 

He then sighed heavily as he looked around “Are we still under ground?” he asked. 

Rui nodded “Yeah. I didn’t know where else to take you.” She said softly. 

Wes nodded “It’s fine. But we should be going.” He said softly. 

Rui bit her lip “But you aren’t better.” She told him in concern. 

Wes however shook his head “And it’ll take days to recover like this. We don’t have the supplies. We need to get out of here. Has anyone messaged us?” he asked. 

Rui shook her head “No. I tried to send a message for help but no service.” She said in concern. 

Wes nodded, letting out a grunt as he forced himself to his feet. Rui quickly moved to his side, helping him unsteadily while his two eons looked over from where they were guarding the entrance of the alley. He took as deep a breath as he dared before releasing it in a shaky exhale, relieved to feel his injuries didn’t hurt near as bad. At least there was one good thing that came out of getting poisoned. He knew they couldn’t wait around longer though. After all Miror B. wouldn’t be here forever. They made their way unsteadily the last little leg, fighting past two more easy grunt and a peon that he took down easily enough. 

Finally he entered a room and frowned, seeing the guy with the poke ball hair dancing and surrounded by a bunch of Ludicolo. Wes stepped out fully even as his vision continued to blur. But he couldn’t falter. If he faltered here it would mean Rui’s life “Miror B. I’m here to take back the town.” Wes demanded. 

Miror B. gave an amused smile at that “Oh that’s just darling. You think you can defeat me? I am not an admin for nothing. Your little game was fun. Even I’ll admit it. But now it’s over. I will defeat you here, get the reward money Gonzap is giving out, and give the girl to my boss so I can get a wonderful promotion.” He said with a grin. 

Wes growled at that, gripping his poke balls as Miror B. sent out two Ludicolo. Wes looked at them both before feeling a bit concerned. He then sent out Espeon before taking a chance and sending out Swablu. “Espeon, confusion, Swablu wing attack!” he ordered. 

To his surprise the Ludicolo didn’t even try to dodge. 

They just. Kept. Dancing. 

Miror B. smirked at that “Rain dance my lovelies.” He called. 

Wes couldn’t help an irritated wince as they began doing a rain dance, dark clouds filling the arena before letting loose on all of them, Rui letting out a startled squeak as they became instantly soaked. Wes then looked over and felt his eye twitch in irritation as he saw Miror B. still dancing with an umbrella. Seeing that Wes scowled “Espeon, work in tandem with Swablu. Take them out one at a time. Confusion! Wing attack!” he called. 

Swablu immediately dived at one, launching its attack, Espeon following behind and finishing it off. Miror B. just chuckled, releasing another Ludicolo. Wes gritted his teeth, still feeling sick and weakened. And the rain was not helping matters. “Water pulse!” Miror B. called with a sweet smile, the water attacks from both Ludicolo pushing back Swablu and Espeon. 

Wes clenched his fist at that “Swablu, peck! Espeon, shadow ball!” he barked. 

Swablu recovered quickly from the water pulse, diving around and aiming for the Ludicolo. Half way there though it’s countenance changed though and when it got to the Ludicolo it began going crazy, pecking at it multiple times like a crazed Fearow. “Hyper mode.” Rui gasped. 

Wes nodded “Swablu!” he called. 

The cottony bird blinked in surprise, drawing back “Water pulse.” Miror B. commanded lazily. 

Swablu was still dazed from the call and hyper mode and didn’t dodge, the attack nailing him head on and slamming him into a wall. Wes growled as he withdrew the fainted Swablu. “Go Yanma! Air slash!” he called, releasing the next pokemon while Espeon finally got his opening to use shadowball. 

The attack instantly knocked out another Ludicolo. Miror B. just laughed as he released another, earning a frustrated groan “They are never ending.” Rui groused behind him. 

Wes drew in air before letting out a breath, trying to ground himself “Espeon, return. Yanma, air slash again.” He said, sending out Makuhita “Shadow rush!” he ordered. 

Both Pokemon eagerly jumped to the task, thriving in the heat of battle. Between the two they managed to take out a third Ludicolo. Finally thought Miror B.’s smirk grew almost cruel as he sent out the last Pokemon. Thankfully, not a Ludicolo. Unfortunately… “Shadow.” Rui whispered hoarsely, gripping Wes’s sleeve. 

Wes growled again “Both of you, shadow rush on Ludicolo!” he shouted, determined to take out the Ludicolo first. 

Makuhita did as he was told but the Yanma stopped before turning, flying at Wes before he could blink, sending him flying to the muddy ground. Wes groaned, staying down for a minute to catch his breath “Yanma!” he managed to call. 

Yanma blinked in surprise before turning it’s attention back onto the battle, using a shadow rush on the last Ludicolo and knocking it out. Seeing that Rui hurried to Wes’s side, helping him sit up “Are you alright?” she asked. 

Wes nodded “Yeah. But the sooner we end this the better.” He muttered. 

He then withdrew both shadows, sending out Espeon and Umbreon “Umbreon, bite. Espeon confusion. Weaken it.” He called. 

The Espeon quickly used confusion, trapping the Sudowoodo in place while Umbreon latched on with a bite attack, both attacks keeping the rock tree firmly pinned in place. Wes winced as he dug through his bag, gathering his last poke ball with a wince. They definitely needed to make another trip to the Outskirt Stand after this. He then tossed it forward, sighing in relief as it successfully snagged the Sudowoodo. Finally Miror B.’s face cracked to show true displeasure “You may have won this round. But you won’t get lucky forever children. Just you watch. Cipher will win.” He said angrily before retreating. 

Immediately Wes slumped in relief, returning his Pokemon as the rain finally cleared. Seeing that Rui let out a breath, holding her hand out “Come on. We need to get you out of here.” She said softly. 

Wes nodded, giving her a weak smile as he took her hand, letting her help him to his feet. She then moved to his side, letting him lean on her as they walked through a door, seeing Plusle sitting in a cage in the middle of the room looking warily at them. Wes immediately pulled away from Rui, stumbling to the cage and kneeling next to it, his strength starting to give out as he shakily picked the lock. “Hey Wes? There’s another binder. It’s about the purification. Apparently there are a number of ways to do it but it doesn’t list them.” She said with a furrowed look before walking over, stuffing the binder in his bag. 

Wes nodded in response, still keeping his eyes on the Plusle as the lock clicked open, the little mouse staying on the other side. Carefully Wes held out a hand “It’s alright. We’re friends of Duking’s.” he told the Pokemon softly. 

He couldn't help but smile tiredly as he managed to coax the Plusle out and into his arms. He then glanced up as he heard hurried footsteps. Rui immediately tensed, turning towards the figures and wielding Wes’s bag defensively like a weapon but Wes was losing strength. He felt relieved when the footsteps came closer and he saw that they belonged to Duking, Sherles, and Silva. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, moving to his knees tiredly and lowering his head "Thank goodness." he breathed. 

Hearing that Rui frowned in concern before looking at them "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. 

Duking frowned "It's been three days. We were worried. We decided to come after you." he said carefully. 

He then kneeled down in relief "I’m glad you're alright Plusle." he said softly. 

He then glanced at Wes worriedly "You alright? You don't look so good. Plus your both soaked." he asked. 

Rui frowned at that, moving to their side "He was poisoned. Qwilfish. That's what slowed us down. I used an antidote but he had already been poisoned several hours by time I noticed. As for the water, rain dance." she said unhappily. 

Duking looked alarmed and even Sherles looked concerned. Carefully he approached Wes, pushing the wet bangs out of the way and feeling his forehead "You have a fever." he said softly. 

He then glanced at Duking "Do you have any extra antidotes?" he asked. 

Duking shook his head "No. It's so hard to come by that stuff in Pyrite so I try to leave it for the trainers who need it.I've got potions because I was worried about Plusle but that's it." he said softly. 

Sherles frowned at that before carefully taking the Plusle, handing it to Rui who accepted it gently. He then carefully placed one of Wes's arms around his shoulder "Come on now Mr. Wolf. Let's get you somewhere you can rest." he said, carefully easing the wounded snagger to his feet. 

Duking hesitated "Where though? The hotel isn't safe enough and I have my kids. I can't trust them not to be nosy enough for him to get proper rest." he said. 

Sherles shook his head "I have the lounge in back of the police station. We can let him sleep on one of the couches. That way I can also see to the medical as well." he said. 

Immediately Rui stiffened and even Wes had a fearful shiver wrack his lithe body. Feeling that Sherles gave him a reassuring smile "It's alright. I'm deciding to take a chance on you. For the moment you are safe from me." he assured. 

Wes nodded, slumping tiredly in relief, the strength seeming to leave his legs. Sherles stumbled but Duking reached out, steadying them both before taking the snagger from the chief completely, picking him up "Come on. The sooner we get him some help the better." he said softly. 

Sherles nodded and together the group began leaving the dark dreary tunnels. As they did Rui couldn’t help but smile. It hadn’t been easy but the goons had been chased out of Pyrite, Wes was getting help and what was more…they had the sheriff on their side. This was another victory. 

Break

Luckily it turned out the lounge Sherles had talked about wasn’t half bad. It was just couches but they were soft enough that both Wes and Rui were able to get some well deserved rest. And even though they were confined to the room so they could recover (Wes from the poison and Rui from a small cold she caught in the rain), they were getting updates from Duking about how the town was changing. The coliseum was back in his control and as a show of respect the people from battle square handed over their shadow Pokemon. Which he promptly gave to Wes after one ill attempt at trying to soothe the Flaffy and resulting in hair that was still standing up straight. He also made a trip out to the Outskirt Stand to get more poke balls for Wes. Something the snagger was very grateful for. 

During that time Wes and Rui used the opportunity to plan. “So we’ve freed Phenac and Pyrite. There aren’t many other places in Orre to go. There is talk of a harbor town going up but that won’t be available for another year or two. The regions professor left for his safety when Gonzap targeted him. And I mean there is Mount Battle but in all honesty they would be fools to attack there. There are at minimum a hundred trainers not including challengers. They’d be heavily outnumbered.” He said, looking at a map. 

Rui looked at it curiously over his shoulder before pointing “What’s that?” she asked, pointing at something in the upper desert. 

Wes smirked “My old base. It should still be in shambles. I set several explosives.” He answered. 

Rui nodded before pointing to another mark in a forest this time “And this one?” she asked. 

Wes shook his head “Nothing important. Just Agate. It’s basically an old retirement community. Not even Snagem bothered them. The Pokemon are all old and honestly there isn’t much there.” He said, waving her off. 

Rui however became pale at hearing that “Agate…oh Arceus I’m in so much trouble.” She squeaked. 

Wes looked up at her in surprise. Seeing that Rui shifted “You see the whole reason I came to Orre was to get away. And I had been heading to my grandparents house in Agate. I had called saying I would be there in a day or so right before I got kidnapped. Oh they must be out of their minds in worry! It’s been over a week!” she said frantically. 

Wes chuckled at that, folding up the map “Alright then. Looks like that’s our next stop.” He said. 

“Got a destination then?” Sherles asked, entering the room with a tray if sandwiches. 

Rui smiled sheepishly as she got up, gratefully taking the tray and setting it on a table “Yeah. Need to go reassure my grandparents I’m still alive. I was supposed to get there last week.” She said, blushing. 

Sherles chuckled as he took a seat “Well when you decide to head out just know you are both welcome back here at any time.” He said kindly. 

Wes gave him a tired smile at that “Thank you sir.” He said quietly. 

Sherles nodded at that before looking a bit serious “So about these shadow Pokemon. What are your plans with them?” he asked. 

Wes winced, looking at his bag. He had been trying to train with them. Really he had. But the more he tried the more they went into Hyper Mode and attacked him instead “Right now? Try to find a way to purify them. They shouldn’t be stuck living like this their whole lives. And the fact that the file we found actually mentions it I’m sure there is a way to completely purify them. I just don’t know what. But right now I’m at a standstill.” He said in frustration. 

A couple of them had mostly white in the auras after all. But they seemed to be missing a crucial step. They were still shadows and still as hard to control as ever. If anything it got worst the more the white showed through. Sherles frowned at that “Well whatever you do I wish you the best of luck.” He said. 

Rui nodded at that “Thank you. Seriously, for everything.” She told him quietly. 

Sherles gave her a warm smile at that. They then looked up as Duking entered, looking a little unsure of himself. Seeing that Sherles gave him a smile “It’s alright. You’re free to enter.” He said. 

Duking nodded, still looking hesitant as he entered. He then turned to Wes “I have a favor to ask you.” He said. 

Wes sat up straighter, looking solemn “Everything alright?” he asked. 

Duking nodded “Yeah. It’s not a bad thing. It’s just…” he trailed off. 

He then pulled out a poke ball “I know he’s not very strong yet. But I really think Plusle wants to go with and help you beat these guys. If you’ll have him.” He said. 

Wes looked thoughtful at that, a small glint in his eyes that quickly turned mischievous “Actually that would work out really well for a plan I had. Would you be alright if Rui has Plusle? That way I can teach her how to battle as well.” He said. 

Rui gave an alarmed sound while Duking beamed brightly “That would be wonderful. Yes I totally agree.” He said while Sherles nodded in approval. 

Rui however quickly shook her head “Um…not to be the bearer of bad news here but I can’t battle. That’s why I left Johto for a region without gyms. I’ve tried but I couldn’t battle to save my life!” she protested. 

“What if it’s to save someone else’s life?” Wes asked. 

That made Rui pause, looking at him. But Wes looked completely serious “Miror B. said he was an admin and looking for a promotion. That says he’s not the boss. Not even a higher up. That tells me that they are still out there somewhere. You want to save this region but if something happens and I’m compromised again I may need you to battle to save not only your life, but mine as well. Plusle is not only a lower level Pokemon but he’s not starting out as a shadow like I was worried you would be and he’s already pretty attached to you. This is the ideal situation. And trust me, I won’t let you fail at this. I will teach you how to be a fantastic trainer who’s capable enough to take on the colosseums and win them.” He said. 

Rui hesitated at that, looking down “Are you sure I can do this? I’ve tried battling. I get so overwhelmed.” She whispered. 

Wes nodded, reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder “That’s why we’ll practice together.” He assured. 

Rui nodded at that, taking an unsteady breath “Alright then. I accept.” She said. 

Duking grinned, handing her the poke ball “I’m glad. I think Plusle would have been sad if you’d have said no.” he said. 

Rui smiled weakly even as the Plusle came out of the poke ball, chittering happily before bounding up and plopping down on her head. 

She smiled in amusement at that “This is going to be a common spot for you? Isn’t it?” she asked. Plusle gave an affirmative squeak. 

Wes chuckled at that, leaning back “Then it’s settled. Tomorrow we head for Agate.” He said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. This has been kind of a crazy summer. My husband and I not only work but we run an anime store in our spare time and go to various fairs during the summer so it gets a little hectic. Anyways I hope you guys are all enjoying this!


	6. Hope at Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts at yet another attack by Cipher, this one on a much more personal level, turns into a small spark of hope. The question is can this one spark light the fires of victory for our heroes?

They woke up early to head for Agate. The city was still asleep except for Sherles and Duking who saw them off, walking them to Wes’s bike and giving them some supplies to last them on their journey “You two be safe alright? We’ll keep you posted if we hear anything else about Cipher and Snagem’s movements.” Sherles said. 

Wes nodded as he helped pack the supplies and settle Rui in “Thank you. Not only for everything you’ve done but…thanks for giving me a chance.” He said softly to Sherles. 

Sherles gave him a small smile “I want to take a chance on you. I don’t know why but looking at you two and what you’re doing it gives me hope that maybe this region can turn around.” He said. 

Wes chuckled at that, recalling Dash said something similar. He then glanced at Rui “Who knows? Maybe we needed the outsider.” He joked. 

Sherles chuckled at that “She’s not built for the region so she builds the region for her. Perhaps you are onto something.” He agreed, earning a confused look from Rui. 

Wes then climbed onto the bike, starting it up “We’ll keep you posted.” He said before taking off across the desert. 

They ended up driving for a good part of the day, watching as the hot desert faded to lush forests. Finally they arrived at Agate around noon. Unlike Pyrite Wes parked his bike at the entrance. It was the only town he would dare do that cause he knew there weren’t any hooligans that would strip for parts here. He then moved to the side, holding his hand out for Rui “So do you know where your grandparents live?” he asked. 

Rui nodded, brushing off her skirt as she got off before pointing at a giant tree “They live there.” She said. 

Wes froze at that, his eyes wide as he turned to her “Hold up. Eagun? Your grandfather is Eagun? The greatest trainer of his day? How is it you can’t battle?” he asked her in disbelief. 

Rui blushed “Is my grandpa that big of a deal? I mean I have heard plenty of stories growing up but it’s not like he had won any gyms or anything.” She said, shuffling her feet. 

Wes rolled his eyes at that “In Johto I guess he would be…just your average Joe. But in Orre he is undefeatable. Every trainer who has heard of Eagun has aspired to be him. The guy is a living legend.” He said breathlessly. 

Rui’s blush deepened “I never knew.” She said softly. 

She then shook her head “But if that’s the case, come on. I can introduce you. I’m sure him and Grandma Belluh would love to meet my valiant knight who came to my rescue.” She said. 

Wes hesitated briefly at that before nodding, feeling a bit worried. It was one thing thinking her grandparents were normal old folk. But the elite trainer? Would they view him the same way? Or would they view him like everyone else did? Like a thief? Rui however seemed oblivious to his discomfort as she lead him through town, waving to people as she passed and earning cheerful waves in return. When they finally made it to the large house though she finally hesitated for just a minute before opening the door “Grandma? Grandpa? Are you home?” she called. 

Immediately there was a small crash from the kitchen before an elderly woman hustled into the room “Rui! Oh you’re alright! We were so worried!” she said, moving forward and hugging Rui tightly. 

“Belluh? Who’s here?” another voice asked. 

Rui grinned widely as an elder man entered from another room “Grandpa!” she said, waving from her grandma’s embrace. 

Immediately the man sighed in relief “Thank goodness you’re alright. We were terrified when you didn’t show when you were supposed to. Are you alright?” he asked. 

Rui nodded as she moved away from her grandma to motion towards Wes “This is Wes. I had been kidnapped right after calling you but he rescued me. Since then we’ve been travelling together.” She said. 

Seeing their attention turned to him Wes bowed just a little “It’s been an honor to travel with your granddaughter. She has been a delightful presence in our travels.” He said politely. 

He then looked a bit concerned “Are you alright by the way? I heard a crash.” He said. 

Belluh waved it off “It’s fine. It’s just a plate I dropped. I’ll clean it up in a minute. Would you two like a drink? You must be parched.” She said, ushering them to the kitchen. 

Sure enough there was a broken plate on the floor. Wes immediately glanced around to find a broom to help but Rui gave him a smile, pushing his shoulders towards one of the chairs “You sit. You’re still healing after all.” She said before going to a cupboard and grabbing a hand broom and dustbin against her grandmother’s protests. 

She gave a smile, brushing her off and sweeping up the broken plate. Belluh gave her a quiet thanks before going to get some glasses of water “So…you said you were kidnapped? Any idea why?” she asked. 

Rui tensed a little but Wes clenched his fists “They’re called Cipher. They are creating Pokemon called shadow Pokemon. They’ve had their hearts artificially closed. They are overly aggressive and attack the trainers as well as other Pokemon. The only way to find them is by a shadowy black aura. An aura only Rui can see.” He said solemnly. 

Eagun frowned “Does Chief Sherles know?” he asked. 

Rui nodded as she tossed the shards “Yeah. We’ve been there the last few days planning our next move.” She said softly. 

Eagun frowned “Planning your next…” 

“Eagun! There’s an emergency at the shrine!” someone called, bolting into the house. 

Immediately Eagun tensed “Tell me on the way.” He said, heading out the door.

“Some men showed up. They’re attacking…” the voice trailed off as they exited the house. 

Immediately Rui and Wes tensed, exchanging worried looks “Do you know what shrine they are talking about?” he asked Rui. 

Rui nodded, looking firm “Yeah. Let’s go.” She said, hurrying out the door, Wes right on her heels even as Belluh called for them to stop. 

They raced through the town, Rui in the lead as they sprinted down to the poke center, Rui turning sharply right before it and racing down a narrow hill to a nearby tunnel. She pointed “It’s right through here.” She called, leading him into the cave before skidding to a stop as they were faced with a determined looking grunt, Carvanha and Spheal at his side “I already had the old man get past me. I’m not letting someone else past.” He said angrily. 

Wes scoffed, sending out Bayleef and a Skiploom Duking had gotten from one of the people in Battle Square. “Vine whip and razor leaf! Take them both out.” He barked, both his shadows KOing the opponents in one hit. 

He was in no mood to be trifled with. The next opponent saw just as quick of an end. As did the third. Finally he blinked as he reentered the sunlight in a small clearing with a single pillar in the second. In front of the pillar Eagun defended it fiercely with a Pikachu while the attacker used a Hitmontop. Immediately Rui gasped “It’s a shadow! Wes you have to help my grandpa!” she shouted in alarm. 

Wes didn’t hesitate as the Hitmontop flung Pikachu into Eagun, knocking him down. He quickly ran to the elder trainers side, Rui on his heels “Don’t worry about me! Save the shrine!” the elder man said, waving them off. 

Wes whirled around and saw the Hitmontop turning its sights on the pillar and moving towards it. Wes didn’t think. He merely reacted as he hurried and lunged forward, tackling the fighting type to the ground. Hitmontop let out a growl while the peon laughed “You honestly think you stand a chance barehanded against my shadow?” he asked in amusement. 

Wes gritted his teeth as the Pokemon threw him off, sending him skidding across the ground and into a tree with a painful thud. He gritted his teeth as he pulled out a poke ball “Espeon. Take him down.” He muttered as he released the eon. 

Rui gasped in alarm as she turned to him “You’re not going to…” “I never miss a snag.” Wes growled as he charged up the snag ball, sitting up before throwing it as Espeon jumped out of the way of an attack. 

Wes then smiled grimly as it succeeded, looking at the grunt “I now have twenty of these shadow Pokemon under my command. And if I need to I will set all of them loose with one command. Take you down. I suggest you run while I am giving you this chance.” He said darkly. 

The peon yelped before turning tail and fleeing, dropping a binder in the process. Immediately Wes and Rui sighed in relief, Rui hurrying to Wes’s side as he slumped back down, laying on his back “Are you alright?” she asked. 

Wes snorted “I think I just undid all the healing on the ribs.” He muttered. 

He then offered her a small smile “Other than that I’m fine.” He assured. 

Rui nodded, getting up and moving to grab the binder, going over and handing it to Wes before approaching her grandfather “So what’s the big deal about this shrine?” she asked as Wes began reading, forcing himself to sit up once more. 

Eagun winced as he stood, brushing himself off “It’s said to be blessed by Celebi. I don’t know why those goons wanted to destroy it though.” He said in dismay. 

“Because that’s the secret.” Wes whispered. 

Rui stopped, turning to him “What?” she asked. 

Wes frantically grabbed to his bag, Espeon crooning curiously at his side. He pulled out a poke ball “Espeon, keep an eye on him. If he attacks take him down.” He ordered as he released Quilava. 

The fire type immediately growled aggressively before pausing, a light entering it’s eyes as it slowly turned to the shrine. Rui gasped “The white is flaring.” She said in awe. 

She then gasped as the Quilava touched the shrine, sinking to her knees with her eyes wide. Seeing that Wes looked at her alarm “Rui? Rui what’s wrong?” he asked. 

Rui shook her head “The aura’s gone.” She said in stunned awe. 

They both then gasped as Quilava began glowing, his shape changing as he grew, evolving into Typhlosion. Immediately the Typhlosion crooned, going up to Wes and nuzzling him. Wes blinked in shock before beaming at Rui “We’ll have to figure this out as we’ve got time.” He said, returning both Pokemon. 

Rui nodded with a smile, going to his side and holding out a hand to help him up before turning to her grandfather “Come on. We should probably go before grandma worries.” She said. 

Eagun however moved to block them, crossing his arms “After you explain a few things. Like why you are travelling with a thief and a wanted fugitive.” He said calmly. 

Wes flinched, looking away. Rui however placed her hands on her hips “His name is Wes. He’s not a fugitive. He’s working with Sherles to stop these people.” She defended. 

Eagun raised an eyebrow “You do know who this is, correct?” he asked. 

Rui nodded firmly “Wes Wolf. Ex-snagger of team Snagem. Thief and one of the most accomplished people I’ve seen when it comes to snagging Pokemon. He’s a bit rough around the edges and his threats sometimes border on maniacal. But he’s also the only person who stopped and helped me. I was kidnapped in broad daylight in Pyrite. And dragged through Phenac. He was the only one. Not only that but I’ve watched him place himself in danger to protect not only me but other innocents as well. I trust him. And considering he just tackled a Hitmontop when he just broke a couple of ribs less than two weeks ago, and all to save the shrine like you asked. If I were you I would trust him. I most certainly do.” She said firmly, turning and giving Wes a trusting smile. 

He gave her a small smile in return before she turned back to her grandfather, waiting his response. Eagun sighed heavily at that “Very well. I trust your judgment.” He said softly. 

Rui nodded gratefully “Thank you. Now…shall we head back to grandma?” she asked. 

Eagun shook his head “I’m going to check over the shrine a bit more. You both meet me there.” He said. 

Rui nodded, moving to Wes’s side and wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder “Come on Mr. Snagger. Let’s get you back home for some rest.” She said in amusement. 

Wes nodded at that, smiling at her “Yeah. Sounds like a plan.” He said, letting her lead him back into town. 

By this point night was falling so their walk was uninterrupted as they made their way back to the giant tree. That also meant they made it in no time at all. Rui opened the door with a smile before carefully helping Wes inside “Grandma? We’re back!” she called. 

Immediately Belluh hurried into the room, looking worried. Her worry wasn’t helped when she saw Wes leaning on Rui “Are you both alright? Where is your grandfather?” she asked. 

Rui gave her a reassuring smile as she helped Wes over to the couch “He’s still checking to make sure the shrine isn’t damaged. He’ll be home in just a little. Wes sent those goons packing no problem.” She assured. 

Wes winced as she helped him sit down “So much for all that healing at Sherles. Don’t tell him. I don’t want him to worry more than he has to.” He said. 

Rui nodded “I won’t. Your secrets safe with me.” She said. 

She then turned to her grandma “You okay if Wes sleeps on the couch tonight? I can take the guest room.” She offered. 

Belluh nodded “That’s fine dear.” She said. 

Rui smiled gratefully before taking Wes’s bag, digging out the Ein files “I’m just going to go over these. See if I can figure anything else out. And then tomorrow we’ll test the purification. See if it works on them all or just the ones with white.” She said. 

Wes nodded “Alright. Need any help?” he asked. 

Rui shook her head “Just get some rest.” She said. 

Wes nodded, laying down “Wake me if there’s trouble.” He said before dozing off almost instantly. 

Rui smiled at that, carrying the files into the kitchen, her grandma following her “Would you like a drink?” she asked. 

Rui nodded “Please. I missed the glass earlier and I am parched.” She said desperately. 

Belluh chuckled, pulling the glass in question out of the fridge and earning a quiet cheer from Rui who accepted it gratefully. She then carefully began sipping it as she opened the first file, looking through it carefully. Seeing that Belluh sat on her opposite side “So what is that?” she asked. 

Rui’s frown deepened “It’s a file on the shadow Pokemon. It’s amazing what these goons leave laying around when we chase them out of the area. It tells about these shadow Pokemon.” She said. 

“What does it say about them?” Rui jumped as her grandfather appeared in the door, looking troubled. 

She then settled down, looking at the files “They are called shadow Pokemon. They’ve had their hearts artificially closed but it’s not permanent. They can be purified through ways such as battling. But it has a risk. There is a mode called hyper mode where the shadowy aura turns blood red and the Pokemon’s violence increases. When that happens they will even turn on their own trainers and comrades. And the only way to truly purify them is apparently with the Celebi Shrine.” She answered, her voice just as troubled as her grandfather. 

Eagun frowned as he sat down next to Belluh “Are they always so violent?” he asked. 

Rui nodded “Yes. Wes takes the brunt of it though. It’s why he specifically gave me Plusle and not a shadow to train with. He knows that travelling with him will be dangerous. That’s why he wants to give me every fighting chance he possibly can.” She insisted. 

Eagun sighed, shaking his head “And there is no changing your mind? About any of it?” he asked. 

Rui nodded “I’m the only one who can see them. And Wes is the only one who can snag them. I’ve never seen him fail to snag a Pokemon on the first try. He’s…he’s almost like Crystal from back home.” She said in awe. 

Belluh looked surprised at that “High praise indeed.” She commented. 

Rui nodded before pausing. She then combined the folders to one “Are you okay if I leave the empty binders in the guest room?” she asked. 

Eagun nodded “Yes. That will be your room as long as you’re here after all. And that doesn’t mean staying with us. That means as long as you choose to stay in Orre.” He reassured. 

Rui let out a sigh of relief before grinning “Thanks. You both are the best.” She said. 

She then stood, walking over and washing out her cup really quick “Though I’d best get some sleep. We’ve got a lot of work to do in the morning now that we have a direction on where to go with the purification.” She said. 

She quickly leaned over, kissing her grandparents cheeks “Good night. Thank you for letting us both stay here. I’ll see you both in the morning.” She told them before heading up to bed, ready to greet the day. No matter what the complications bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is actually my first post to Ao3 though I've been a regular on FF for years under the same pen name. This fic however will be Ao3 exclusive. I've been working on it for a few years and it's no where near finished but I hope that all of you enjoy reading the world of Orre as I see it.


End file.
